A New Life, A New Love
by Zephyrinblue
Summary: A 21st century girl wakes up on the Black Pearl to discover she's in the wrong body, and it's been shot! What will Captain Jack Sparrow do with her? Chapter Two reposted!
1. Awakening

Prologue: Death?

  


" Damnit!" She slammed her pen down onto the table. "The bleeding bills can just pay themselves!" / / Why did Greg have to leave me with all these bills / / , she asked herself. "Because he's a bloody jerk and I'm better off without him", she reminded herself for the umpteenth time. "Though his checkbook would come in handy right about now." She heaved a sigh. "Okay, now I'm talking to myself, to boot. I'm just going to take my Zoloft and go to bed and deal with this tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day." / / Scarlett O'Hara, I'm not / /, she thought. With that thought, she climbed under her covers and sank into sleep.

  


/ / I'm awake! Or am I? I can't see. It's so dark. PAIN!!! OH, GOD, IT HURTS!!! / / The pain was excruciating. The worst she'd ever felt. Her chest felt like it was exploding. The thought of a heart attack never crossed her mind. The pain was too bad for her to think. Mercifully, she sank from consciousness.

  
  


Chapter One: Awakening

  


Sounds. Footsteps. A door opening. 

  


"Well, how is she?"

A man's voice. She'd never heard it before.

  


/ / Where am I? The pain. A hospital, maybe? / / 

  


"I got the shot out and the bleeding stopped. She's lost a lot of blood but I think she'll make it."

Another man.

  


/ / Where's Mom and Dad? If I'm in a hospital, wouldn't they be here? / /

  


"That fool of a captain nearly did her in, he did."

  


"You go get some rest, Gibbs. Good job, man. Annamaria's got the helm. I'll sit with her a bit, then."

"Aye, it's been a long night, Cap'n. Send fer me if ye need me."

"Rest assured, I shall. The girl be no good to us if she's dead."

  


/ / What's going on here? This is no hospital / / She struggled to open her eyes. They were so heavy. And there was still so much pain. She managed to open them just a crack. She was in a dimly lit room. Wood everywhere. A man sat in a straight backed chair beside her bed. And a strange man he was, too. Long dark hair framed a tanned face. His hair was in braids and dreadlocks with beads and other things tied into it. He wore a dirty red bandana around his head and beads and coins hung from it. He had a mustache and beard and his beard was divided into two braids. And his clothing was just as strange as the rest of him. / / This has to be a dream. / / she thought. / / But dreams don't hurt this bad. So thirsty. Maybe I'd better try to let him know I'm awake. / / She tried to speak but all she could manage was a tiny moan. Barely audible but somehow he must have heard her for his head jerked up and he stood and rushed to her side.

  


"Hello, luv. Glad t'see yer comin' round", he said

  


She licked her dry lips, hoping that he would get her meaning.

  


"You must be thirsty, you been out more than a day." 

  


He poured her some water from a pitcher by the bed. 

  


"Here ye go now. Not too much."

  


He held a small wooden cup to her mouth and she managed to take a few sips.

  


"Now, you'd best be getting back t'sleep, luv", he said. "Yer going t'need yer rest if yer to recover."

She closed her eyes. He was right, she was exhausted from the small amount of effort she had put forth to take down the water. She drifted off, this time not into unconsciousness, but into a deep and restful sleep.


	2. When Did You Say?

Author's Note: This is my first ever fic of any kind. Reviews are appreciated. Even bad ones. Flames can be used to warm my tootsies.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean ( except for the copy in my DVD rack). However, if anyone out there has a life sized blow up doll of Captain Jack. . .

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: When did you say?

  


She awoke the next morning feeling as though an elephant sat on her chest. The pain was still there, but duller than before. She shifted her weight and suddenly became acutely aware of a presence beside her in the bed. She jerked a little with surprise causing her to gasp as the pain in her chest flared. The man beside her shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't wake. She slowly turned her head to look at him. It was the handsome man from the night before. 

  


/ / What is he doing in my bed? Or maybe I'm in his bed / /, she thought to herself. After all, this did not seem to be a hospital. Maybe he had nowhere else to put her. Since he was still sleeping, she took the time to study him a little closer. She'd never seen anyone like him. He was very handsome. His face was pretty deeply tanned. / / He must spend a lot of time in the sun / /, she thought. His clothes were draped over the back of the chair he had been sitting in when she saw him last, but he still wore the bandanna around his head. / / Wait a minute! His clothes were on the chair! / / Somehow she didn't think there was a pair of pajamas under the blanket he was covered with. 

"Morning, luv," he said

  


She had been paying so much attention to his state of undress that she hadn't seen him open his eyes. She once again flinched with surprise causing her chest pain to flare. 

  


"Ahh," she gasped. 

  


"Sorry, pet, didn't mean to startle you." 

  


He threw back the blanket and swung his legs off of the bed. She noticed that she had been correct about the pajamas. He wore nothing from the waist up and below that only an odd looking pair of underpants. She started to blush and turned her head away. She hardly knew this man and he was nearly naked in a bed with her! He reached for his clothes and turned back toward her. Noticing her discomfort, he gave her a lopsided grin.

  


"You're blushing, lass. Haven't you ever seen a man in his skivvies?"

"Yes, I have," she replied. "But not until I've known him a bit longer than this. I just met you, was it last night?"

"Aye, it was." He started to pull on his clothes.

"Would you mind?", she yelled. "Oh, never mind!" She turned her head to the side.

"I'll just be getting Gibbs t'look you over. After that, you can have some breakfast while we talk. D'ye think you can eat, luv? You need ta keep yer strength up."

"I think so. Who's Gibbs?", she asked.

"Gibbs is my first mate," he replied. "He was the one that removed the shot from yer chest. Closest thing ta a ship's doctor we got."

"Ship? This is a ship?" So that was the strange feeling she had been having. With all of the other sensations she had been feeling, she had failed to notice the faint rocking of the ship.

"How did I get on a ship?"she asked.

"You were on one t'begin with, lass. We just moved you t'this one."

"I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember was going to bed at home and then I woke up here."

"We'll talk about it some more after you've eaten, lass. Perhaps you'll feel better after ye've had a bit" he replied. "Maybe you'll even tell me yer name."

And he was gone. The door closed behind him and she took a look around her. Now that she knew what to watch for, she could feel the slight rocking of the ship beneath her. The room that she was in was rather large. It almost seemed like a small studio apartment. She was lying in a large bed made of some dark wood. There was a desk against the wall with a dresser across from it. On the other side of the room stood a heavy round table with two chairs. The room also contained a complex aroma. She sniffed. Hmm, she could smell the sea . . . sweat . . . and . . . what was that? She sniffed again. Something sweet. Rum! That was it. All of this mingled over the smell of the wood. She decided that she liked the room. It was dim but it definitely had its charm.

There was a knock on the door. It opened slowly and a man's face appeared. The face was roughly shaven and he sported a large pair of mutton chop sideburns.

"Mornin', lass," he said. "The cap'n said ye'd be expectin' me. How be ye feelin' this mornin'?"

"You must be Mr. Gibbs", she replied. "I understand I owe you my life."

"Aye, lass, I suppose ye do. But I 'magine yer kin will be payin' enough to make it up t'me. And ye still haven't told me how ye be feelin'."

"Much better. It still hurts, but compared to last night it's nothing."

"D'ye mind if I have meself a look, then?" I'll try not t'hurt ye, lass, but I need t'check yer bandages and make sure the wound's not festerin'." He walked to the side of the bed. "I'll do nought more than check yer wound, miss."

"Alright, then. But, can you tell me what happened to me? I can't seem to remember any of it."

"Well, missy. It seems that Captain Hemingway decided ye'd be better off dead than with us. He shot ye right in the chest. Lucky fer you, he missed anythin' important. Not by much, though. And ye did lose a lot o' blood. Fer a minute there, I thought we'd lost ye."

"I don't understand. The last thing I remember was climbing into my own bed and going to sleep. How did I get on board a ship?"

"Can't tell ye that, lass. Ye were there when we got there. Yer wound looks pretty good this mornin'. Ye must be a fast healer. Ye'll still be weak fer a bit, though. Ye'd best stay abed fer a few days.

The door opened and the other man came back in followed by a young man carrying a tray. He pulled up a chair to her bedside and sat down astride it. The smell of the food reached her and she couldn't decide which was worse, the nausea or the hunger. She decided to take the chance and go with the hunger, and started to sit up. She gasped sharply and fell back to the pillow.

"Slowly now, lass. I told ye ye'd be weak. And ye don't want t'start it t'bleedin' agin. Let me help ye." 

Gibbs helped her to sit and put pillows behind her for support. The boy with the tray brought it to her and she put it across her lap. It smelled good. Some kind of chowder, it looked like. She picked up the rough wooden spoon laying on the tray and tasted the soup. Not bad. She couldn't quite pin down what was in it, though. But she was hungry so down it went.

"Slow down, lass!", Gibbs warned. "Ye keep up like that and ye'll never hold it down."

She forced herself to slow down. It wouldn't do to throw up all over the place. They'd been so nice to her. That would be a poor way to repay them. Besides, it would probably hurt like hell.

"Now, luv. Time for that little chat I mentioned. You've slept in my bed fer two nights now and I still don't even know yer name."

"Rachel," she replied. "Rachel Finch."

"Finch. Odd name that. Pleased t'meet you, lass. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my ship, the Black Pearl."

"I'm still kind of confused as to how I got here, Captain," she said. 

"We brought you aboard after that fool of a Captain shot yeh", he replied. "Almost killed you, too. Seems he was trying to protect your virtue. Better dead than took by pirates, eh?"

"Pirates?", she burst out. "You're pirates? I didn't know there were any left. I thought they all died out in the middle ages or something. Well, a long time ago anyway."

"I assure you, luv, I'm not a dead man. If you like I can prove it to you when yer feelin' a bit better."

"But it's 2003. Who believes in pirates anymore?" She'd heard of video piracy and the like but she didn't think that was what he was talking about.

"2003? Maybe you hit yer head when you fell, lass. It's 1763."


	3. Surprises

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. You've been so sweet, I've decided to give you a Christmas present: Chapter Three . . .Now about that life sized blow up doll . . .

  
  


Chapter Three: Surprises

  


"Seventeen sixty three?", she replied. "You've got to be kidding. What is this, one of those re- enactment ships, or something?"

  


"Don't know anything about any re-enwhatsit ships, luv. This is a pirate ship. The Black Pearl."

  


"But, how could it be 1763?", she asked. 

  


"Well, missy, last year was 1762 so it just follows, does'n'it?"

  


"Come on, you guys. This is not a nice trick to play on a girl in my condition," she said. But something bothered her. They seemed too . . . real, somehow.

  


"No tricks, Miss Finch," he replied. "This is 1763. You're on my ship. We may be pirates but we're not that cruel."

  


"OK, just say I believe you. It's 1763. Just how did I manage to travel back 240 years in time?"

  


"Don't know that, luv. Seen lots o' strange things in my time, though. Walkin' skeletons, cursed gold. A lady from the future wouldn't surprise me a bit."

  


"Never mind. I'm too tired right now to deal with this," she said. "When will the ship be docking? I appreciate all you've done for me, but I think I should probably see a real doctor."

  


"Well, little one," he replied, "that all depends on you."

  


"On me?" she asked

  


"Well, first you have t'tell us where ye live, and who to contact t'pay your ransom. Then we'll go on from there."

  


"Ransom! Ow, that hurt," she groaned. "What ransom?"

  


"Cap'n," Gibbs spoke up. "I think maybe she's had enough fer one day. She's still to weak t'be talkin' about this."

  


"Oh no you don't," she said. "I'll never be able to rest if you don't explain what you're talking about."

  


"Ransom, missy," Jack replied. "It's what pirates do with pretty young girls like you. Well, one of the things we do, anyways," he leered. "Maybe when yer up and about I can show you some of the other things we like t'do."

  


"What if I can't tell you where to take me? Remember. I don't even know how I got here."

  


"We'll work all that out later, luv." His eyes softened. "You really need to rest, now. Try not t'worry. We won't hurt you."

  


She looked into his soft brown eyes. He had soulful eyes. The black eyeliner that limned them just accented their charm. Something there told her that he was telling her the truth. He wouldn't hurt her.

  


/ / Forget about eyes like pools of water / / she thought. / / Give me chocolate any time./ /

  


"Get some rest, miss," Gibbs told her. "I'll be checkin' on ye again later." With that, Gibbs left the room.

  


"You'd best close yer eyes, luv," Jack said. "A man could drown in those waves."

  


"Waves?" she replied. "Nice line, but my eyes are grey. Don't see how you'd get waves there."

  


"Nay, luv." His voice dropped. "You've got the most beautiful sea-green eyes I've ever seen in all my life."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Revelations

Chapter Four: Revelations

  


"Sea-green?" she asked. "You must be color-blind. My eyes are grey."

  


"No, missy, they're not. I've been on the sea most of my life. I'd know that color anywhere."

  


"OK, never mind. I'll worry about all of this later. Right now I'm just so tired." She leaned back into her pillows and groaned. "Oh no, um, Captain? Where would a girl go to . . . um . . . you know? Relieve herself?"

  


"Yer in luck, luv. Everyone else on board just uses the head, but you are in the Captain's Quarters. I've got my own privy. I'll send Annamaria 'round t'help yeh."

  


"Thank you, Captain. For everything."

  


"Don't be thankin' me yet, luv," he replied. "We've still got a lot to talk about, savvy? Get some rest. I'll be back t'have dinner with ye. And maybe I'll bring you a surprise."

  


Jack closed the door softly behind him, but it wasn't long before there was a soft knock. The door opened and a young mulatto woman entered the room.

  


"Captain Sparrow said ye needed a bit of a hand," she said

  


"Yes, please. I can't get up by myself yet," Rachel replied. "If you just give me some support, I think I can make it."

  


Annamaria helped her to the privy and then settled her back into bed. It really wasn't as bad as she expected. Once she was up, anyway. Getting up and down seemed to be the worst part.

  


"Thanks for your help," she said. " I didn't realize there were any other women on board."

  


"I'm the only one. And I wouldn't be here if Mr. Gibbs had his say in't. Says it's unlucky to have a woman aboard."

  


"Unlucky?", Rachel asked. "Why would that be unlucky?"

  


"Sailors be a superstitious lot, miss. That just be one of the old tales."

  


"Well, then. I guess this ship is twice as unlucky, now."

  


Annamaria smiled. "I guess it be. Ye'd better be gettin' some sleep. The Cap'n says yer not to be disturbed too much. He wants ye well."

  


"Well, thanks, again. I'll try to sleep, now, I guess."

  


"That'd be best."

  


Annamaria closed the door and left her truly alone for the first time since she'd awaken. She had a lot of thinking to do. So many things were amiss. But her exhaustion soon got the best of her and she just couldn't stay awake any longer.

  


When she awoke, Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. / / Wow / / she thought. / / What a way to wake up. / / She started to pull herself to a sitting position but Jack put his hand out to stop her.

  


"Let me help you, luv. Wouldn't want yeh to hurt yerself." He helped her to sit up and plumped her pillows behind her. "Do you think you might be up to sitting at table this evening?" he asked. "I'd help ye o'course."

  


"I think so," she replied. "Once I'm actually up, it doesn't really hurt that much. It's just getting there that's the problem."

  


"Then let's see what we can do about that," he said. He reached down and lifted her in his arms. "Let me know if I hurt you, luv."

  


"Not at all," she gasped. Looking into his eyes, she didn't care if the pain came or not. She wouldn't feel a thing.

  


He placed her gently into one of the chairs at the table. She hadn't noticed before, but the meal was already waiting for them. There were soup, bread, and wine. A large bowl of fruit graced the center of the table.

  


"When yer well, I'll give you a real welcome dinner," he told her. "But fer now, ye'd best be stayin' with soup. Gibbs says it'll be a few days before he'll trust you on anything more."

  


"This is just fine," she said, picking up her spoon. "I'm just glad to be out of bed for a while."

  


"A short while," he replied. "Right after yer meal, it's back to bed with you, savvy?"

  


"Will you stay with me for a while? I'd like to talk some more, if we can."

  


"Sorry, luv. I'll be back t'the helm," he said. "But I'll be back t'join you later."

  


"I'll be so glad when this heals. My whole body feels strange."

  


"Really?" he replied. "Can I feel?" He smiled at her impishly.

  


She dropped her spoon, splashing soup all over the table. "Oh, Lord, look at this mess," she said.

  


"It's all right, luv. Me cabin boy will take care of it. But ye didn't answer my question." The impish smile was back.

  


"I don't think I know you well enough for that," she said.

  


"But that's not really a no, then, is it? You will get t'know me, lass. It looks like you may be with us for a while."

  


"I need to watch what I say around you, don't I?" she asked.

  


"Not at all, luv," he replied. "But you can't expect a man to have a beauty like you sleepin' in his bed, and not have thoughts."

  


"The key word there is sleeping," she told him. "And, you can have all the thoughts you want, as long as that's all they are is thoughts."

  


"Don't worry, lass. The thoughts I'll have, in plenty. But I'll not lay a hand on you . . . unless ye want me to." He grinned. "Looks like yer done. Best be putting you back t'bed." 

  


He rose and walked around the table, carefully picking her up in his arms.

  


"I can walk, you know," she said.

  


"Aye, lass," he replied. "But then I wouldn't get t'carry you."

  


He placed her gently back into bed, then sat on the edge and looked at her.

  


"I brought ye somethin'," he said. He brought out a beautiful silver hand mirror. "Just t'prove I'm not color-blind."

  


She held the mirror up and gasped in surprise. She'd never seen that girl before in her life.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Too Much

Chapter 5: Too Much

"Oh . . . My . . . God . . . ," she gasped. "Who is that?"

  


"That's you, luv. Haven't you ever seen yer own reflection?"

  


"Yes, I have. And that's not me." Her voice began to rise. "What's going on? What is happening to me? I'm not a red head. I'm a brunette!"

  


"Calm down, luv," he interrupted. "You can't be getting this upset."

  


"My eyes aren't green. They're grey!" she continued, now utterly panicked.

  


"Rachel, stop this, girl! Yer goin' to hurt yerself!"

  


"Who am I?" She didn't seem to even hear him. "This is not me!"

  


Suddenly she felt a soft pressure against her lips. Something inside of her gave way and she found herself responding to him, deepening the kiss. Slowly he withdrew.

  


"Better, luv?" he asked

  


"Why did you do that?" she responded.

  


"Well, I figured there were two ways to calm ye down, savvy? I could kiss you or I could slap you. I try never to strike a lady. And, to be honest, I've wanted to do that ever since you first opened those beautiful eyes of yours."

  


"That's just it," she said quietly. "They're not my eyes." 

  


"They are now, missy. Ye might as well get used to it."

  


"I just wish I knew what was happening to me. Am I crazy? Did my mind invent my entire life?"

  


"You don't seem crazy to me, if that helps any," he replied. "Tell ye what. In about two days we'll be dockin' in Tortuga. There's a woman there, claims to have the sight. By all accounts, she's very talented. I'll take ye to see her. Maybe she can tell you somewhat about all this."

  


"Do you think so? I really need some answers. I don't even know what's real anymore."

  


"Look at it this way," he said with a leer. "If you have t'be stuck in someone else's body, at least you picked a pretty good one to get stuck in."

  


She smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're incorrigible?"

  


"Almost everyone I meet, luv," he said. "Want to incorrige me?"

  


She laughed. Somehow, he had a way of making her feel better. He had a look in his eyes that was sheer mischief. / / I'd better watch myself. / / she thought. / / I could fall for this guy, hard. / /

  


He walked to the door and stuck his head out, speaking to someone outside. Closing the door, he returned to the bed, climbing in beside her.

  


"I thought you were needed at the helm," she asked.

  


"I think I'm needed here more," he replied. "Gibbs can take the helm fer now." He put his arm around her. "Don't worry, luv," he said. "I just get the feelin' y'need t'be held tonight. Nothing more."

  


She relaxed against him. "Thank you. I really could use the company. And the comfort, too, I guess."

  


"You're quite welcome," he replied. "How about a bedtime story, then?"

  


Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

  


"So then they made me their Chief," Jack said. "Come in, Gibbs. I been expectin' you."

  


Gibbs stuck his head through the door. "Just wanted t'check in on the lass," he said. "How're ye feelin tonight, miss? Is yer chest still painin' ye?"

  


"Some, but it seems to be improving," she replied. 

  


"Glad t'hear it," he said. "Yer bleedin' seems to have stopped, so ye should be up and about in a day or two. Brought ye a little souvenir." He handed her a small metal ball, slightly flattened along one side. "If ye ever see that damned fool of a Captain, ye can give it back t'him. Tell 'im ye didn't really need it after all."

  


"Thank You, Mr. Gibbs," she replied. "Isn't it amazing how something so small can do so much damage?"

  


"Sure is, missy. You hold onto that now, it be good luck. I'll be checkin' back in the mornin'. Don't let this scoundrel keep ye from restin', now."

  


"I don't know if I'd get much rest tonight without him, Mr. Gibbs," she said. "Today has been a really hard one for me. I don't think it would be good to be alone. It would give me time to brood."

  


"Me and Annamaria will take the helm through the night, Cap'n. Ye just stay with the lass. The Pearl will be just fine wi'out ye for one night."

  


"She's in good hands, Gibbs," Jack replied. "Keep 'er steady, and wake me if you need to."

  


"Aye, Cap'n. And good night t'ye both." He stepped out the door and was gone.

  


"He seems like a good man," she said

  


"Aye, one o' the best. Helped me get the Pearl back when she was stolen from me. Remind me t'tell you about it sometime."

  


"What's wrong with now?" she asked.

  


"Too long of a story, and you need yer rest. Now, go to sleep before I have to shut you up again."

  


"Yes, sir," she giggled. "Couldn't have that."

  


She nestled beside him and was soon fast asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Tortuga

  


Chapter Six: Tortuga

  


The next two days passed uneventfully. Rachel's condition continued to improve. Gibbs came to see her twice a day, checking on her general state of health. Even Annamaria dropped in a few times just to visit. Rachel found that she enjoyed the young mulatto girl's company. She was a bit rough around the edges, but it was still nice to have another girl around. Jack continued to visit her and to sleep beside her at night, but, true to his word, he was the almost perfect gentleman. He never touched her in any way that a gentleman wouldn't. But his eyes. The look in his eyes sometimes was enough to make her almost wish he would. And, of course, he just couldn't seem to hold back on the lascivious commentary. The man seemed to be able to turn almost anything she said into a sexual comment. She also noticed that, now that she was spending more time awake, she could hear all the little sounds that the ship made. The creaking of the boards. The wind in the sails. And, of course, the sailors as they called to one another on deck. She could smell the salty sea air. She found that she liked the assortment of sounds and smells that was life on board ship. She also took some time to study the new body she found herself with. Jack was right. She did good. She had always considered herself to be a bit of a looker, but the girl that looked back from the mirror was a raving beauty. She had soft, red hair that hung in large curls halfway down her back. Her eyes were indeed a startling shade of sea- green. She'd never seen eyes quite like them. Her skin was pale and flawless. And the body that went with it was just as good. But there were still a few questions that plagued her. Where was the girl that normally inhabited this body? She had been shot. Was she dead? And what happened to her own body, back in 2003? Could they have just switched places? She hoped that she would get some answers to her questions when they made port.

  


She was awakened on the third day by the sounds of boots tromping into her room. She opened her eyes to see four men carrying two large trunks into the room, followed by two others bearing a long basin that was reminiscent of a horse trough. Those were followed in turn by several young men carrying steaming barrels.

  


"Now, lads, put everything out of the way," Jack called out. "We wouldn't want the lady t'trip over it."

  


The trunks were placed against the wall, while the basin was left in the middle of the floor. The barrels were upended into the basin and the room was suddenly as quiet as it had been before she awoke.

  


"What's going on here?" she asked.

  


"We dock in one hour," Jack told her. " I thought you might like t'clean up a bit. So I had my men bring you up my bathtub."

  


"Thank you, Captain. I would love to get cleaned up. I didn't know you had a bathtub on board."

  


"It was in the hold. We were usin' it t'hold potatoes. We're out of potatoes, so you get t'use it. I'll get my turn tonight. Maybe you can wash my back," he purred. "But for now, we brought up yer trunks. There should be something in there for ye t'put on. I'll send Annamaria around t'help ye out. I'd do it myself but, if I did, I might not be able to continue playing the gentleman."

  


There was a light knock on the door. Annamaria stuck her head in. "Mornin' miss. Captain," she nodded. "Just thought ye might need a hand with gettin yerself up and about."

  


"Thank you, Anna," Rachel told her. "That would be appreciated."

  


"Oh, one more thing," Jack said. "The rest of yer set." He produced a comb and brush that matched the mirror that he had given her. "I thought you might like t'have these." He reached out and ran his fingers through her curls. "Such fine hair as this needs t'be cared for."

  


"Thank you, captain," she said, taking the implements. "I'll be quite lucky if I can get all the tangles out."

  


"I can help ye with that," Annamaria told her. "Now shoo this man outta here so's we can get t'work on getting ye dressed."

  


"I'm goin," he said. "And I won't even be peekin' through the keyhole."

  


Jack stepped through the door, leaving Rachel and Annamaria to themselves. Annamaria opened one of the trunks.

  


"Here be yer things," she said. "Would ye like t'lay out yer clothes before yer bath or pick 'em out after?"

  


"That water still looks very hot, so I guess now would be best," Rachel replied. She lifted the first gown from the top of the trunk. It was a beautiful dove gray taffeta with a full skirt and a low square cut bodice. It was trimmed in pale pink, which seemed to touch off the gray rather nicely. "How lovely," she said. "This would look simply marvelous on you, Anna."

  


"Oh, no," Annamaria replied. "I haven't worn a dress since I was but a wee girl. I wouldn't even remember how."

  


"Anna, you're a woman. Don't you ever want to be seen as one. I bet the men on board just think of you as one of the guys."

  


"And it be safer that way. That way I don't have t'go killin' anyone fer bein' too friendly, if ye know what I mean."

  


"Haven't you ever looked at the fine ladies and wondered what you were missing?" Rachel asked.

  


"Well, maybe once or twice," Annamaria replied. "But I don't be a fine lady, now do I? I wouldn't even know how."

  


"Tell you what?" Rachel's eyes sparkled. "You teach me how to be a pirate, and I'll teach you how to be a lady."

  


"The rest o' the crew would laugh at me. Bein' the only woman aboard means I have t'be twice as tough as the men. That's the only way I'll get any respect."

  


"That's the beauty of it, though. The crew doesn't have to know a thing about it unless you want them to," Rachel replied. "And being able to fit in where you're least expected can be a useful thing."

  


"Aye, that's true. Then we have an accord. You teach me to act like a lady, and I'll teach you to act like a pirate."

  


"Then this gown will be for you, when you're ready for it." Rachel laid the gown aside and moved on to the next one in the chest. Her face lit up. "Oh, it's lovely," she gasped. The next gown was a deep teal silk, a shade of sea green only a little darker than her eyes. There was an ivory insert in the skirt with matching slashes in the sleeves. The low-cut v-line bodice dripped in sea-foam lace, as did the wrists. There was a hat to match with a sea-foam green plume and lace forming a veil that could be draped over the face or arranged along the brim. "Jack will love it."

  


The other trunk contained all the accouterments necessary to a lady. Shoes, underdresses, stockings, and, of course, corsets. 

  


"Ugh!" Rachel exclaimed. "Do I really have to wear that thing?"

  


"I wouldn't be caught dead in one," Annamaria replied, "but if ye want t'be wearin' that dress ye picked, I think ye be stuck wi' it."

  


"I guess. Just try not to cinch it too tight, huh?"

  


Having gathered everything that was needed, Rachel prepared for her bath. The water had cooled to the right temperature and she allowed herself a few minutes to just luxuriate.

  


"So," she said. "When would you like to begin the lessons?"

  


"I think tomorrow will do," Annamaria replied. "I think the captain has plans for ye for today."

  


"Well, then, tomorrow it is."

  


"We'll start you off with knot tying in the morning and move on from there. We can't teach ye how to fight until ye're a bit stronger yet."

  


Rachel finished her bath, and dressed with a lot of help from Annamaria. She discovered that she hated the corset but, wow, what it did to her body. Her waist became even more narrow than it already was and her breasts were pushed up to reveal an impressive cleavage. The dress fit like it was made for her, which she supposed, after all, it was. Annamaria helped her to comb the tangles from her hair and she pulled it up and secured it with a few pins before putting on her hat.

  


"How do I look?", she asked with a twirl.

  


"Beautiful," said Jack from the doorway.

  


She gasped as she turned toward him. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

  


"Just came in, luv," he replied.

  


Annamaria turned to her. "Tomorrow," she said and disappeared through the door.

  


"And actually," he continued, "the word beautiful does not do you justice. I think I would need to invent a new word, but then it, too, would be inadequate, I'm sure."

  


He began to walk slowly toward her. She began to hastily back away. Finally, her back was against the wall and she had nowhere else to go. He moved in toward her and put his hands on her waist. "I won't hurt you, luv," he told her. "But when you look like this a man can't help but steal a kiss." He leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his own. " Now, off to Tortuga."

  
  
  
  



	7. A Pirate's Life For Me

Chapter Seven: A Pirate's Life For Me

  


Jack, still playing the gentleman, opened the door and bowed Rachel through. She was mildly surprised to find herself on deck, just before the helm. There was a sudden silence as the crew stopped what they were doing to have a look at the Captain's guest. They all knew that she was aboard but most of them hadn't seen her yet. Jack led her down the stairs to the main deck by the hand.

  


"Wouldn't want any mishaps, now, would we, luv?" he asked.

  


"None at all," she replied.

  


"Mr. Gibbs! I take it you can handle the re-provisioning?"

  


"Aye, cap'n," replied Gibbs with a grin. "But what will I be doin' with the potatoes?"

  


"Get crates," Jack told him with a smile. "I have high hopes of needin' the bathtub for a while."

  


"Ye look lovely, miss Rachel," Gibbs told her. "That gown is a treasure, as is the lady inside of it."

  


"Why thank you, Mr. Gibbs," she replied. "And the miss is not necessary. Rachel will do just fine."

  


"Aye, then Rachel it is, but then ye must be callin' me Gibbs, or Joshamee if ye prefer."

  


"All right, then," she smiled. "Gibbs it is."

  


"The lady and I have some business t'take care of in Tortuga." Jack said. "We'll be here fer a few days, so the men can go ashore as soon as things are put to rights aboard."

  


"Aye, aye, cap'n," Gibbs replied. "Leave it t'me, I'll see that the Pearl is well taken care of."

  


Jack presented his arm to Rachel and she took it. He then led her down the gangplank and she set foot on land for the first time since her arrival.

  


"Now, by day, Tortuga is a right quiet place, luv," he said. "Come evenin', that's when the real fun starts. The town comes alive by night."

  


"Are we going to see the woman you told me about? The seeress?"

  


"Aye, we are," he replied. "That's where we're headin' right now."

  


"I hope she can tell me something, anything, about what's going on. Never knowing when I'm going to be waking up is rather disconcerting. Though, it's beginning to look like I might be here awhile."

  


"Here we go, darlin," he said. "Madam Sophia's humble abode." 

  


They had stopped in front of a small house. It was rustic but well kept. The small front yard was overflowing with tropical flowers in every color imaginable. Jack stepped up and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a young woman dressed in a maid's uniform. "May I help you?" she asked.

  


"We're here to see Madam Sophia on business," Jack told her.

  


"I'm truly sorry, sir," she replied. "The Madam was called away in the wee hours fer a bit o' midwifery. I really can't say when she might be in. These things can take some time, you know how it is. You might try back later in the day."

  


"That we will then," Jack said. He turned back to Rachel. "Sorry, luv," he said. "I know yer anxious to find out what you can."

  


"That's all right," Rachel replied. "We can come back later. But I can't leave this place until I've spoken to her."

  


"That you will, darlin'. But, in the mean time, neither of us has eaten yet this morning. How about a little breakfast, then?"

  


"That sounds wonderful," she said. "I just realized how hungry I am."

  


Jack led her to a large house not far from Madam Sophia's. He rang the doorbell and a woman in a tight fitting dress opened the door. "Jack!" she exclaimed with a smile.

  


"Captain Jack," he replied. "How have ye been, Sarah darlin'?"

  


"Just wonderful. Do come in. And who is your lady friend?"

  


"Sarah, meet Rachel," he told her. 

  


"Hello, Rachel," she said. "Welcome to Lady Sally's House."

  


"We were in the neighborhood, and I got a sudden desire for some of Emily's flapjacks," Jack said. "Please tell me she's still making them."

  


"Of course she is. Lady Sally'll never let go of that one. The best cook in all Tortuga, she is. Let me show you to a table."

  


She led them to a small, private table in the corner. Rachel looked around the room, noticing that most of the tables were in booths. The large room was lavishly appointed, though sparsely populated at this time of day. There were richly appointed couches placed around the room, and one wall was taken up by a long mahogany bar. To the left of the bar, a grand staircase swept up to a balcony above. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and one corner was filled by a beautifully polished piano. 

  


"I'll leave you two alone," she said. "Your breakfast will be along shortly. Just call if you need anything."

  


"Well, luv," Jack said as Sarah walked away. "I was goin' t'wait until you'd seen Madam Sophia, but now's as good a time as any. And a much better place than some. We've got some things t'discuss."

  


"I know we do," Rachel replied.

  


"Have you made any plans, Rachel?" he asked. "Whatever the seeress tells you, you'll still need t'go on with yer life."

  


"I know," she said. "But I don't even know what my options are. You, Gibbs, and Annamaria are the only people I know in this whole world. I don't know where else I could go."

  


"Well, you're welcome aboard the Pearl, luv, but that leaves other things ta discuss."

  


"I'd like to stay on, if you'll have me," she said. "I'm sure we could find something I could do to make myself useful."

  


"Oh, I'm sure we could, darlin'," he said with a smile. 

  


"You have a dirty mind!" she told him.

  


"I said nothin', lass, it's your mind that seems t'need a washin'. Though, I certainly wouldn't object if that's what ye had in mind."

  


"Anna said she'd teach me a few things about working on a ship. We're supposed to start working on knot tying tomorrow."

  


"Annamaria seems t'like you." he said. "I think she's pleased to be havin' another woman aboard."

  


"I like her, too," she replied.

  


"The main problem, now, as I see it, is where t'put you. Annamaria's room is little more than a closet. There'd be no room for you in there. And I don't think ye want to be sleepin' in with the rest o' the crew. They're good men, but they're still pirates. And you're a lot of temptation to be puttin' before any man. Believe me, I know."

  


"I'm sorry if I've been a problem for you, Captain," she told him. "Couldn't we just set up a cot in the dining hall or something?"

  


"That would never work, luv," he said. "The first time one of the men had a bit too much rum and started missin' a woman's touch you'd have company. You'd better believe it. You need a room that you can secure at night."

  


"I haven't really seen enough of the ship to offer any other ideas, I'm afraid," she replied.

  


"I'll talk t'the ship's carpenter as soon as I can. Perhaps he can put in another closet for you. If you think you can take close quarters, that is?"

  


"Not a problem. My apartment back home was little more than a closet anyway."

  


"But that still leaves us with the question of where to put you in the meanwhile," he said. "You're welcome to continue with the arrangements we've been enjoyin' for the time being. But the time will come when I run all out of gentleman, savvy? It's not easy sleepin' next to you without touching you."

  


"I appreciate the effort," she replied. "You've been nothing but kind to me. One day I hope to be able to repay you."

  


"I'm sure you will, luv. But for now, I'm afraid yer going to have to rely on my kindness a little bit longer. You can't be workin' a ship in clothes like that. And that's all you've got. So, today we go shopping for more appropriate attire."

  


"With what?" she asked. "I have no money."

  


"That's why I was sayin' about relyin' on my kindness. I'll give you a loan. Enough to get you proper clothes for sailin' in. And you will repay me when you get yer first share of plunder."

  


"Plunder?" she asked.

  


"We're pirates, luv," he replied. "It's what we do. And now, here's our breakfast."

  


Sarah appeared bearing a tray filled with food. There were plates of steaming flapjacks with sausage, ham, scrambled eggs, and fried potatoes. A pitcher of papaya juice sat beside two glasses. And a steaming pot of tea sat in the center. "Sorry it took so long," she said. "When Emily heard who it was for, she insisted on making fresh batter. She's rather taken with you, you know."

  


"Give her my compliments, darlin'. Everything smells delicious."

  


Sarah placed their food before them, pouring their juice and tea. "I'm afraid Lady Sally won't be able to make an appearance this morning. Her husband showed up last night, and there's no telling where the two of them are off to. Enjoy your meal, and if you need anything, just call."

  


"Dig in, luv," Jack said. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, yer goin' to need your strength."

  


"So," she said, spearing a bit of egg, "tell me what a pirate's life is like."

  


"It's glorious," he told her, setting to work on his flapjacks. "You'll never feel more free. You set your sails for the horizon and go where you will . . . or where the wind takes you. Most days are spent just looking at the sea. Then we'll spot a ship and all hell breaks loose. Suddenly, there's not a man on board who doesn't have something to do. Pardon me, or a woman. We take what we can, then send the ship on it's way a tad bit lighter than it was before. That's how we found you."

  


"I was wondering about that," she said. "Why would that captain shoot his own passenger?"

  


"Happens sometimes. If a young lady is making a trip alone, her father, or husband, or whoever will sometimes give orders to the captain to shoot her rather than let her be taken by pirates. They actually think they're doin' what's best for the lass."

  


"That's barbaric!" she exclaimed.

  


"Aye, I agree with you, luv. But it happens anyway. I must admit, though. Some ladies also seem to think that death would be better than being raped by thirty or forty lusty sailors. Not all pirate captains are careful about the condition they keep their hostages in. The ransom will be paid one way or another. I find that the ransom is higher if the hostage be kept unharmed."

  


"Is that why you saved me?" she asked.

  


"Aye, in the beginning, it was. You were t'be a hostage t'be ransomed for whatever your kin felt you were worth t'them. But, seein' as you had no kin, there was no one to ransom you to, was there?"

  


"So why are you helping me? I see no profit in your doing so."

  


"That's the question, luv," he replied. "I'm not often in the habit of doing things for people if there's t'be no profit from it. I think ye've just turned my head, darlin'."

  


"Whatever your reason, I'm glad you did what you did. I owe you so much already."

  


"No, luv," he told her. "If we'd never attacked yer ship, the captain would never have shot you, and you'd be back home having never taken this little venture."

  


"Then maybe I owe you for that, too," she whispered.

  


After their meal, Jack threw a few coins on the table and stood up offering her his arm. Sarah appeared and showed them to the door, like the proper hostess. They walked further into the town to find shops where Rachel could be outfitted for life at sea. Jack helped her to choose several outfits, always adding on something to give the ensemble a bit of flair. A sash here, a vest there. He ordered her boots and she was fitted for them accordingly. He chose a scarf in teal satin and gently removed her hat so that he could tie it around her head. She chose a hat in gray velvet with a burgundy plume. They moved on to the blacksmith to purchase blades for her use, and to the gunsmith to buy her a flintlock. Jack left directions for everything to be delivered to the Captain's Quarters on the Black Pearl.

  


"No sense you carryin' weapons you don't know how to use, luv," he told her. "As soon as you're fully healed, I'll teach you how to use them myself."

  


"This is all just too much," she said. "I keep wondering when I'm going to wake up. Then my chest will throb again, just to remind me that I am awake."

  


"Well, lass, perhaps you've had enough for one day."

  


"Oh, no you don't," she said. "I haven't seen the seeress, yet."

  


"Then let's give it another whirl, shall we?" he replied.

  


A/N: Lady Sally's House is the property of Spider Robinson. For those of you unfamiliar with his work, pay a visit to your local library and check him out. If you can stand puns, his Calahan series are some of the best books I know. And I know a lot of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Seeress & The Aftermath

Chapter Eight: The Seeress & the Aftermath

  


"Oh, good, you came back," the maid exclaimed as she opened the door. "Do come in. I'll tell Madame Sophia you're here."

  


"That won't be necessary, Mary," An elegant grey-haired woman stood in the doorway to the next room. She walked toward Rachel and took her hands. "Do come in, dear," she said. "You and I have many things to talk about."

  


Rachel looked at Jack with wide eyes. She followed Madame Sophia into the drawing room with Jack close behind her. The room was small but elegantly furnished. The lighting was dim but enough for most purposes. Madame Sophia led her to a small sofa and drew her down to sit beside her.

  


"You're an interesting one," she said. "It's as if you are two people. One of you belongs here. But the other one doesn't."

  


"Maybe you can help me," Rachel gasped in surprise. 

  


"Of course, dear," the Madame replied. "But I can't pinpoint exactly what your problem is. I've never seen anyone like you before."

  


"Maybe this will help," Jack said, opening his purse.

  


"Put that away," Sophia replied. "If anyone should ever tell you that they need money to sharpen the sight, then they are a fraud. If anything, money clouds the sight. You will pay me when we have finished the reading, not before."

  


"Then maybe this . . . ," said Rachel. She held out the ball of shot that Gibbs had removed from her chest.

  


"Ah!" Madame Sophia gasped as she took it. "This cannot be. I feel death here. And yet, you sit before me. Unless . . . may I touch you, girl?"

  


"Of course, if it will help," Rachel replied.

  


The seeress began to gently run her hands over Rachel's hair and down her arms. "Oh, my, my," she said. "The old tales tell of this happening, but I never expected to see it with my own eyes."

"What do you see?" Jack asked.

  


"A girl divided," she replied. "This body is yours now, but it was not always so. You must understand. That part of us which gives us life, the soul, lives many lives. The tales of the Roma tell of cases like yours. The body you inhabit died when she was shot. When she was revived, the soul was summoned back. But it did not wish to return. Still, it was summoned. So . . . you responded. You were the same soul, living a different lifetime. You both must have been very unhappy with your lives. Otherwise, this never could have happened."

  


"Well, yes, I suppose I was unhappy," Rachel told her. "But I still need to know. What happened to my body? Can I ever go back to my own time? My life may have sucked but I did have a few things to hold me there."

  


"No, girl, you didn't," she responded sharply. "If you truly had anything to hold you there, you wouldn't be here." She stood and drew Rachel to her feet. "Come with me, girl. We'll look into the waters together to find the fate of your body." She led Rachel to a table set in the corner. On the table stood a large basin full of water. The basin was surrounded by white candles. She lit the candles and began to run her fingers through the water. "Come, girl," she said. "The waters need to read you before I can read them."

  


Rachel began to run her fingers through the water, as well. Madame Sophia reached out and grasped her hand. "The waters are clearing. I see a man and a woman. They mourn for their daughter, who is lost to them. But they do not despair. She was a good daughter who led a good life. They know they will see her again one day. They have lain her to rest in hallowed ground. That is all they can do . . . and that is all the waters have to tell me."

  


"Then I'm dead?" Rachel exclaimed.

  


"Your body is. Your soul has come here. Two girls have become one. She has flown. You are here to stay."

  


"I . . .I don't know what to say," Rachel replied. "What do you say when someone tells you of your own death?"

  


"They loved you, young woman," the seeress told her. "But they will go on without you. You have a second chance at happiness. Don't let it get away from you."

  


"I won't," Rachel said. "Thank you so much. At least now I know where I stand."

  


"Then I will bid you good night, for long seeing always tires me so. Mary, will you show our guests out, please?"

  


Jack lingered behind, laying a small purse on the table. Madame Sophia smiled and nodded at him. "She will need much care in the upcoming days," she told him. "She has much to digest. Stay by her. She will need you most of all, I think."

  


He joined Rachel in the front yard. "Ah," he said with a grin. "Nightfall. And I think you need a drink. I know just the place."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
  
  


The place turned out to be a raucous tavern on an equally raucous waterfront. The sign in front proclaimed it to be The Drunken Sailor. And the clientele seemed to bear out the name. They could see the Pearl from the door, which Rachel thought was probably a good thing, considering the condition they may be in by the time they left. She had never seen Jack drink but, by the twinkle in his eyes when he suggested the place, she had a feeling he just might put away a few. / / Hell, / / she though. / / I just might put away a few myself. / /

  


A few heads turned when they entered, followed by a few wolf whistles. "I'll have a piece of that, mate," someone called out.

  


"Yer bound t'hear some o'that 'round these parts, luv," Jack told her. "Try t'take it as the compliment it's intended t'be."

  


She smiled. "As long as he doesn't try to take a piece, we'll get along just fine."

  


"If he tries to take a piece, he'll have t'deal with Captain Jack Sparrow, darlin'. A fate I'm sure he'd prefer to avoid."

  


Jack ordered rum for two. They came in unmatched leather and wood mugs. Rachel sniffed hers, then took a sip. It was good. She had always liked rum, and this was dark and sweet. It did not occur to her that, where rum is concerned, dark and sweet usually means strong. And after the third one, she didn't care much.

  
  


"And really bad eggs," they sang as they wound their way down the docks. After the third fight broke out, and shots started being fired, Rachel started to become distinctly uncomfortable. She and Jack left the tavern to head back to the ship, and Jack decided to teach her a song he knew on the way. To the casual eye, it almost appeared as if they were dancing to the music as they walked along. The truth was, they were just trying to hold each other up. 

  


"I can't remember when I've had so much fun!" Rachel shouted. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

  


"Me neither, luv," Jack slurred. "You surprised me, ye did. Didn't think ye'd take t'the rum like tha'."

  


"I LOVE rum," she said. "It's yummy and sweet and burny all at the same time," she singsonged.

  


"Is this m'ship, luv?" he asked. "Aye, this is me Pearl. Up y'go."

  


They half walked, half dragged each other up the gangplank. "Shhh," Jack said loudly. "Don't wanna wake the crew. Bad example, 'n all that, savvy?"

  


"Silly!" she replied just as loudly. "They're prolly off drinkin themselves sick jess like we were."

  


"Where's my key?" he asked. "I know it's here some place."

  


She reached down and turned the knob and the door swung open.

  


"Perfect, luv," he trilled. "Oh, look, me bath's ready."

  


The tub still stood where they had left it, but it had been refilled and gave off slight tendrils of steam. Jack began to clumsily undress as Rachel swayed to a chair.

  


"Oh, my," she said. "It's gotten quite warm in here."

  


"Y'alright, luv?" Jack asked, turning toward her. He took one step and tripped over the pants around his ankles and went sprawling to the floor.

  


"Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed. "You should know by now that the boots have to come off first!"

  
  


Jack somehow managed to get into the tub. He was still half clothed but he was in the tub. "Rachel, darlin'," he called, "why dontcha pour us a nightcap. There's a bottle of rum in the chest over there."

  


"Oh, no," she replied. "I'd spill it fer sure and I'm not gonna ruin this bootiful dress I'm wearin', so no dice!"

  


"Well, then," he said. "Take off the dress, and ye can't spill anythin' on't. Yer not gonna sleep in the thing, are ya?"

  


"Very good point," she replied. "But ya gotta close yer eyes."

  


"Yes, ma'am. Eyes closed."

  


She just managed to unbutton the top few buttons, by feats of contortionism that Jack would have found very interesting had he seen them. She slipped the gown down over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She removed the hat and placed it on the table, leaving the scarf that Jack had placed on her head earlier in the day. "Where did you say that rum was?" she asked.

  


"Hm? Wha? Oh, the rum!" he said. "C'n I open me eyes now, luv?" 

  


"Oh," she giggled. "Yeah, I forgot."

  


"That's it!" He waved expansively. "It's in the trunk over there."

  


Rachel swayed over to the trunk indicated and opened it. "Here we go," she said as she pulled out a bottle. "But what t'put it in. No glasses."

  


"Pirates don't uses glasses, luv." he told her. "We drink right outta th'bottle."

  


"T'pirates, then," she said, upending the bottle and taking a long pull.

  


She staggered over to the tub and handed the bottle to Jack. He held it aloft. "To the Pearl, long may she sail, " he said. By the time he came up for breath, half of the bottle was gone. He looked up at Rachel, who was trying rather unsuccessfully to smother a giggle.

  


"Wha's so funny, luv," he asked.

  


"Yer not supposed to take a bath with yer clothes on," she said as the giggles burst forth.

  


"Oh, yeah," he growled as he reached for her. He grabbed her wrist and gave a tug. She toppled over and landed sitting on top of him in the tub. "Then why're you doin' it?"

  


She lay backward across the tub and let the giggles take her. Jack couldn't help but join in and before long they were both laughing uproariously.

  


"Yer all wet, luv," he said as the laughter finally subsided.

  


"Thanks to you," she replied with mock effrontery. "And I don't think I can get up."

  


"Me neither," he said. "Tell ye what. I'll help you up, then you can help me up, then we'll both be up."

  


"Ok, then," she told him. "Push!"

  


He pushed her upwards and she almost managed to stand. But, at the last moment she lost her balance and fell back in. On the third try, they managed to get her back on her feet. She turned to Jack. 

  


"Now, give me your hand. But don't pull too hard. I don't wanna wind up back in there."

  


She took his hand and pulled and he managed to tip himself out onto the floor. "Thank ye, luv," he said, "Now, how do I get up from here?"

  


"You work on that a bit," she told him. I'm gonna go change into something dry. She opened her trunk and removed a silk nightgown. "Ooh, soft," she said. "I"ll be in the privy, changing." She walked into the other room and closed the door. "Damn!" she said. "How d'you get this thing off?"

  


"With help," Jack called as he managed to stand. "Y'need someone t' untie it for you. Come out here, and I'll help."

  


She came out and presented her back to Jack. He began to slowly unlace the corset. "Ye've got beautiful skin, luv," he said, nuzzling her hair with his nose. "So smooth."

  


"Well, it's not going t'be so smooth if it gets all pruney from bein' in a wet corset," she said.

  


"Ye take all the fun out of it, darlin'," he told her. He unlaced the corset and she slipped it off.

  


"Ahh," she sighed. "That feels sooo good. Whoever invented those things should be shot. Had to've been a man. No woman could have thought that one up."

  


She left the corset laying where she dropped it and pulled her petticoat over her head, oblivious of Jack standing behind her. He reached out and ran a finger down her spine. Her back stiffened and she gave forth a small moan.

  


"Rachel, luv," he said, stepping closer to her "I think I'm just about out of gentleman."

  


"Who says a gentleman is what I'm looking for," she replied, pressing herself backwards against him.

  
  


A/N: For those of you who are above the legal age for such things, Chapter Nine will be posted on AdultFanFiction.Net. For those of you who aren't above that age, use your imagination. I'll be skipping straight to Chapter Ten here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Morning After the Night Before

Chapter Ten: The Morning After the Night Before

  
  


Rachel awoke with the sun streaming through the window. She opened her eyes, then closed them quickly as daggers of pain stabbed through them. She turned over to escape the light and groaned as waves of nausea overcame her. "Ohh," she moaned. "Rum bad . . . very bad." She pried her eyes back open. Lying on the pillow next to her was a single red rose. She smiled, despite her discomfort. "Mmm, but Jack very, very, good." She took the rose and brought it to her nose. It had a heavy, sweet aroma, like no rose she'd ever smelled before.

  


The door opened and Annamaria walked in. "Bout time you woke up," she said. "Thought ye were gonna sleep all day."

  


Rachel tried to sit up but found it to be too difficult a task and collapsed back onto the pillow. "Oh, how did my head get so big?" she asked.

  


"So the Captain took ye to the Sailor, then, did he? I'll get ye something that'll help. It tastes like something from hell itself, but it'll get ye up and about." She left the room and returned several minutes later carrying a large mug and a basin. She handed both to Rachel. "Drink up," she said. "But keep this handy, ye may need it."

  


Rachel looked into the mug. The stuff looked horrible and smelled even worse. "What is this?" she asked.

  


"Yer best t'just drink it down without thinkin' about it," Annamaria told her. "Bottoms up, now."

  


Rachel lifted the mug to her lips and drank quickly. She felt her gorge rise as her stomach threatened to rebel, but she managed to choke it all down and hold it there. "God, that's awful," she complained.

  


"Now, get yerself up," Annamaria told her. "Once yer up and about you'll start to feel a bit better. And we've got work t'do this mornin', remember?"

  


Rachel threw the blankets off and swung her legs over the side of the bed, forgetting for the moment that all she was wearing was the scarf on her head.

  


"Well," Annamaria raised her eyebrows, "looks like you and the cap'n did a little more than get drunk last night. And yer gonna have to tell me sometime how the water got all over the floor."

  


Rachel blushed lightly and looked around the room. It was truly a mess. Her beautiful dress lay on the floor where she had dropped it, mercifully well away from the puddles all over the floor. Her wet petticoat lay in a heap not far from Jack's abandoned knickers and shirt. The half empty rum bottle lay open on its side near the tub. Her silk nightgown was draped over the back of a chair. "Looks like I've got some picking up to do," she said. "Give me a few minutes to wash up and get dressed and I'll meet you on deck."

  


"I'll wait just outside," Annamaria told her. "If ye need any help, just call out." She stepped through the door leaving Rachel alone with the mess.

  


Rachel moved about the room, picking up her things. She knew that Jack's cabin boy would take care of it if she left it, but that would be a bit embarrassing. She used the cool water left in the tub to wash up a bit then walked to the new trunk that had been left next to her others. She opened it and removed the clothes she would need for the day. She dressed hurriedly, pulling on pants, a shirt, and a vest. Her boots wouldn't be ready till later in the day so she was forced to wear a pair of the shoes from her trunk. She found a pair of simple black slippers and put them on.

  


"Ready," she said as she opened the door.

  


"Feelin' better, then?" Annamaria asked her.

  


"Somewhat," she replied. "Enough to function, at least. Let's get to work."

  


Anna maria led her to a spot on the deck near the mainmast. A pile of rope lay on the deck, waiting for her.

  


"Mornin' ladies," Gibbs said as he approached. "I see ye got yerself better outfitted, Rachel. No man ever wore a pair of breeches like that, though, I'll wager."

  


"Good morning, Gibbs," Rachel said brightly. "Have you seen our captain this morning?"

  


"Aye, I have. He's gone into Tortuga to take care of some business. The Tradewinds was carryin' a fine load of spices we've got t'unload. Should fetch a good price."

  


"The Tradewinds?" she asked.

  


"The ship ye were on when we found yeh. You weren't the only thing we took, y'know." He grinned. "Tortuga's usually a good place t'unload swag. No one tends t'ask questions, if y'know what I mean."

  


"I never knew the name of the ship," she said. "Or even what I was doing on it." She straightened her shoulders. "But that was a lifetime ago, wasn't it? Best not to even think about it anymore."

  


"Rachel's takin lessons," Annamaria broke in. "We're startin off with some basic knots."

  


"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'd like you two to be the first to know. The Captain and I discussed it yesterday and I'll be joining the crew permanently. I don't know much about ships yet, but I hope you'll both help to teach me."

  


"With pleasure, lass," Gibbs replied. "Part of me job as first mate is makin' sure the new recruits get properly trained. And judgin' by the looks ye've been gettin' from the rest o' the crew, ye won't be havin' a shortage of teachers, either."

  


Rachel looked around. There were crew members sitting around on deck, some gambling, some carving, others doing nothing in particular. It was a bit early in the day for the carousing to start so they were just killing time until the taverns were open and there was company to be had. Many of the sailors were glancing in her direction. As she looked at them, some of them gave her a nod or a smile. She knew she would meet them all in time, she just hoped the meetings were friendly ones. 

  


By the time Jack returned, Rachel had mastered several of the simple knots Annamaria was showing her. Several of the crew members had come over to introduce themselves and welcome her aboard. One of them, a man by the name of Jason Briggs, was helping to teach her a slightly more complex knot when Jack walked over to them.

  


"Good morning," he said. "I see you found yourself some mates."

  


"Good morning to you, too," she replied. "Anna and Jason are teaching me knot tying. They said it's something I'll need to know."

  


"How are ye feelin' this morning?" he asked. "Ye had quite a bit last night y'know."

  


"So did you, as I recall. I'm not too bad, now. Good thing you didn't ask me two hours ago, though."

  


"When yer finished here, I'd like t'see you in my cabin," he told her. "There's still a few things we need t'discuss."

  


"Why don't you just go with the Captain, now?" Annamaria told her. "Ye look like yer startin' t'have trouble with the tyin' anyway."

  


"Yes, I am," Rachel replied. "My fingers are starting to cramp. I'm not used to using them this way."

  


"Go on then, we can work on it some more later."

  


Rachel followed Jack to his cabin. He looked so serious. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind about her joining the crew. Last night was kind of intense. Some guys got really nervous about things like that. She decided that she had to find a way to let him off the hook. She thought she wanted to be with him. But, if it was just a one night stand, she would understand. He didn't really seem like the type to settle down to one woman. She wasn't even sure she wanted to settle down to one man. She'd tried that once and gotten burned pretty badly.

  


Jack opened the door. "After you," he told her. 

  


The cabin had been straightened up in her absence. The tub had been emptied and moved off to the side where it would be out of the way. The water had been cleaned up. There were no signs left of last nights revels.

  


She felt Jack come up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She started to turn to face him but he had a firm grip on her and would not allow her to turn.

  


"Don't turn around, luv," he said. "If I see those eyes right now, I'll be lost fer sure and I may not be able to say what I have to say."

  


"What is it, Jack?" she asked. "If it's about last night . . . "

  


"Last night was wonderful, luv," he interrupted. "But I wanted t'tell you that I understand if you don't want a repeat performance. After all you've been through lately, you needed a release. If that's what last night was, I can get by with that. But if it was, we'll be needin' t'find other sleepin' arrangements a little sooner than I expected."

  


Her shoulders began to shake gently under his hands. "Oh, Rachel, darlin', I didn't mean to . . ."

He turned her to face him. The movement and the look on his face were all she needed. She burst into peals of laughter. Jack was so completely surprised by her reaction that for once in his life, he was speechless.

  


"You silly, silly, man," Rachel gasped out when she finally got herself under control. "And here I was trying to find a way to let you off the hook."

  


Jack found his voice. "Off the hook?" he asked.

  


"Yeah, you just don't seem like the type to make a commitment. I wanted to let you know that I'm ok with that."

  


"People change, luv," he told her. "Maybe old Jack is ready to settle down to one lass. At least for a while."

  


"We'll see about that," she replied. "We hardly know each other, yet. Why don't we just take things one day at a time, huh? Ride the winds of change and see where they take us."

  


"I'd like that. A lot." He wrapped her in his arms. "Last night was a piece of heaven, I think I'd like another taste." He kissed her long and deeply. She felt herself go tight in some very interesting places in response. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

  


"If you keep that up, we're going to wind up back in that bed and neither of us will get anything done today," she told him.

  


"And what's wrong with that?" he replied with a grin.

  


"I'm a crewman, now, Captain. If I'm going to get along with the rest of the crew, they need to know that I'm going to be working right beside them. No special favors from the Captain."

  


"Today's a day off, luv" he said. 

  


"Not for me," she replied. "I've got too much to learn before we set sail again. I want to be a functioning member of this crew, not just the Captain's cabin dressing, got that?"

  


"All right, then, Miss Finch. Shall we talk business?"

  


They sat down and Jack explained to her how the pay system on board a pirate ship worked. First off, no one got paid unless there was plunder. When there was, the captain got two shares. The first mate, quartermaster, and ships carpenter each got one and a half. The rest was split equally among the rest of the crew.

  


"Captain gets first choice and it goes down from there. Fer instance, I spent the morning unloading the swag from the Tradewinds, minus anything anyone wanted t'keep as part of their share. Now that you're a crew member, I thought you might like to keep yer things, so none of that was sold. Ye've already got all of your fine dresses and your brush set. I'll have the rest brought up today. That will be your share from that little venture."

  


"But won't the rest of the crew protest?" she asked. "I wasn't a member of the crew when that took place."

  


"Ye got yerself shot in the chest during it. I think that makes it only fair that you should get yer share. I've got a good crew and we do pretty well, they won't complain."

  


"Ok, then," she replied. "If there's nothing else, I was hoping to get a tour of the ship today. I've barely seen any of it."

  


"One other thing, luv," he said with a grin. "Do I still need to talk to the ship's carpenter?"


	10. Nightmares

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares

  


That night, Rachel retired early. She was asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow. She'd had a very full day. After her tour of the ship, she had begun to explore on her own. She wanted to learn everything she could as quickly as she could. If this was to be her new life, she was going to live it to the fullest. The rest of the crew had been very helpful, answering all of her questions without complaint. Based on some of the looks she had received, she was mildly surprised that none of them tried to get "too friendly," as Annamaria had put it. She didn't know that the Captain had spoken to his crew before ever allowing her out of his cabin. He'd made it quite clear that she was not to be touched. If she was to be anyone's, she was to be his and his alone.

  


Jack entered the cabin much later, having been gambling with some of the crew. He looked down at her, lying in his bed just as if she belonged there. She wore the white silk nightgown she had meant to wear the night before. Her hair had been brushed and braided for sleep. / / How did an angel get on my ship? / / he thought. / / If I knew what was good for me, I'd have her off it right now. When I took her captive, I didn't think she'd turn the tables on me. If she stays much longer, I may never be free again. But maybe it would be worth it. / / He undressed and climbed into bed beside her, tucking the covers up around her chin as he did so. She shifted slightly in her sleep and whimpered softly. 

  


"No . . . ," she moaned. "Let me out." She sat bolt upright in bed. "I'm still alive!" she shrieked.

  


Jack reached out to her. "Rachel, luv," he crooned. "It's all right. It's only a dream."

  


She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Jack," she cried. "It was horrible! I was in a coffin. I could hear voices but I couldn't move and no one could hear me. I was being buried, Jack!"

  


"Shh, luv." He patted her gently. "It was only a dream. Yer alive as can be, darlin'. I can testify to that."

  


"Just hold me," she pleaded. "Don't let go. I feel safe with you, somehow."

  


"No worries then," he told her. "I'll be right here with you."

  


She snuggled up against him. "No worries," she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The next two days passed quickly. Jack was true to his word, and began to teach Rachel how to use the weapons he had bought her. She was greedily learning everything she could about the ship. When they set sail at dawn on the third day, she felt a part of the crew. She helped with the cast off, scurrying about the deck casting off mooring lines. She continued to study with Annamaria, who was also studying with her. They would spend their evenings together, finding someplace private so that she could fulfill her part of the bargain. Anna was to become a lady.

  


"You still walk like a man, Anna," she chided. "Straighten your back, and put some sway into it."

  


"I'm tryin', curse it all!" Annamaria replied.

  


"Language! A lady doesn't curse. And I know you can speak better than that. I've heard you."

  


"I forget sometimes. A lifetime of habits can be hard to break."

  


"I know," Rachel told her, "but you just need to learn when it's ok to let habit take over. When you're acting the lady, you have to concentrate. Let's stop for today. It's almost lunchtime. I'm starving. But, tomorrow, I want you in that dress."

  


"So soon?" Annamaria exclaimed. "That thing's going to need a corset!"

  


"You bet," Rachel replied. "There's one good thing I've found about a corset. It does wonderful things for your posture. It's nearly impossible to slouch in one. You might find it easier to learn how to walk like a lady if you wear one. I promise not to tie it too tight, and if you get too uncomfortable, you can take it off. Just give it a try."

  


"All right, tomorrow it is then."

  


Suddenly, a loud boom shattered the air.

  


"What was that?" Rachel asked.

  


"We're under attack!" Annamaria replied as she bolted through the door.

  
  



	11. Under Attack

Chapter Twelve: Under Attack

  


Rachel followed Annamaria up the stairs leading to the main deck. They could hear the unmistakable sounds of fighting as they ran. When they reached the deck, Annamaria turned to her. "Stay here!" she said

  


"But I want to help," Rachel replied. "There must be something I can do."

  


"Do you have your pistol?" Annamaria asked her. She nodded. "Then wait here. Keep your pistol ready. But wait for the opportune moment." And she was gone into the fray.

  


Everywhere Rachel looked, there were people engaged in battle. Swords flashed in the sunlight. She had no way of telling which side was winning. Everything was chaos. But, where was Jack? She didn't see him anywhere. She had to know that he was safe. She edged out of the stairwell, looking around quickly. Hugging the wall, she crept out further. If she could get to the wheel deck, she would be able to see a large part of the ship. Seeing a clear space open up, she ran for the mainmast. She was almost there when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see a tall man in ragged pirate garb. 

  


"Well, what have we 'ere," he growled. Rachel tried to pull away but his grip on her wrist was too tight.

  


"Let me go!" she screamed. 

  


"Not on yer life, poppet," he sneered.

  


He started to pull her closer to him when a hand appeared on his shoulder. "You 'eard the lady," said a voice from behind him. He let go of Rachel's wrist to face the threat from behind. As he turned, Rachel saw Jason Briggs standing with his pistol raised. The tall pirate backed away. "You wouldn't want t'waste that shot, now, mate," he said. "Never know when ye might need it." He continued to back away.

  


"Come here, Miss Rachel," Jason said. "Ye should nae be above decks, ma'am." The other pirate turned to run and Jason let him.

  


"I have to find Jack," she replied. "I can't just stay below. I need to know he's safe."

  


"Then stay close t'me. I'll get ye to 'im if I can." He took her hand and led her toward the wheel deck, brandishing his gun. They were surrounded by fighting on all sides, but none of the enemy pirates wanted to face a pistol. At least with a sword they could defend themselves. A pistol could take their lives from a distance. There were many other fights to be had. They climbed the stairs to the wheel deck with caution. When they neared the top, they could see Jack locked in combat with another man. They circled one another warily.

  


"Yer good, mate," Jack said. "But I'll wager I'm better."

  
  


"Would ye wager yer life on't?" the other man asked.

  


"That seems t'be just what I'm doin'," Jack replied. "What are ye doin' on my ship, yeh old scallywag?"

  


"Captain's orders, that's all I can tell ye."

  


"And who are ye servin' under these days, eh Jerod?"

  


"Ye'll find out soon enow, anyway, so I guess there's no harm in tellin' ye. His name be Captain Blakely."

  


"I'd have never thought it of you, my old friend." Jack told him. "Blakely's a killer, pure and simple."

  


"Times change," Jerod replied. "Ye do what ye must."

  


They were continuing to circle as they spoke and Jack's back was now to his cabin. A figure emerged from around the corner and raised a pistol.

  


"No!" Rachel screamed as she began to run toward them. The man with the pistol jerked his head up at her scream giving her just the time she needed to raise her own pistol and fire. The noise from the gun deafened her as she watched the man fall. It seemed to take a lifetime. Her arm dropped slowly to her side and she let herself fall to her knees. Jerod lowered his sword, and bowed to Jack. The battle was over. Jack rushed to Rachel's side, kneeling beside her.

  


"Rachel, luv!" he said as he pulled her close to him. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. They were flat and glassy but began to clear as she noticed him. Tears began to trickle down her face.

  


"Oh, Jack!" she cried. "I killed him! I killed him!"

  


"Hush, luv, I know," he replied. "You did what you had to do, darlin'. Blakely was a vicious man. If you hadn't fired, he'd have killed me, you can be sure of that. You saved my life, Rachel. Savvy?" She shuddered as she sobbed loudly. Jack just held her and let her cry.

  


Jerod walked to the railing and waved a white pennant in the air. The fighting on deck slowed down and eventually stopped as the men began to notice the flag. It was over. The Black Pearl had won. All that remained was to sort out the details of the surrender.

  


Jack held Rachel tightly until her tears began to subside. "Yer goin' t'be all right, luv," he told her. She just nodded. Jack looked up to see Gibbs standing next to them. "Report," he said. "Have we any losses?"

  


"Only one, sir," Gibbs replied. "Jason Briggs."

  


Rachel jerked away from Jack. "No!" she cried. "Not Jason!" She pulled herself up to stand. "How? He was right behind me!"

  


"He was near the mainmast when we found him, Rachel," Gibbs told her. "He was fighting with the rest of the crew."

  


"He must have turned back," she whispered. "He saw me to the wheel deck, and then he turned back."

  


"He may have been attacked from behind. Tis but a short flight up and two people on it would have left him near the bottom. He fought his way out, but fell in the end."

  


"He saved my life," she said, "perhaps twice."

  


Her face twisted with rage. "You bastard!" she cried as she turned toward Blakely's prone form. She ran toward him, delivering a savage kick to the corpse. "Why did you come on our ship?" She kicked him again. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" And again. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands as her shoulders began to shake with her sobs.

  


"We've got wounded as well, sir," Gibbs stated. "None life threatening but some pretty bad cuts nonetheless."

  


"Rachel, luv," Jack began.

  


Rachel's shoulders straightened and she strangled her sobs. "Bandages," she said as she regained her feet. "Bring all of the wounded to the large open area on the main deck. We'll set up a temporary infirmary there. We'll need bandages and something to clean the wounds with."

  


"You heard the lady," Jack ordered. He walked to Rachel and put his arms around her. "Yer amazin', luv," he said. "All ye've been through, and yer still thinkin' of the crew."

  


"Sometimes," she replied, "you just have to straighten your shoulders and muddle through. It's either that or go insane. Tell me how impressed you are when I've woken you up with nightmares for a week straight."

  


"Not everyone has the strength to do that, Rachel," he said. "Don't sell yerself short."

  


"We'd best get below and tend to those wounded," she told him.

  


"Aye, let's go," he replied, and they walked down the staircase together.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two hours were spent tending to the wounded. Those of Blakely's crew were sent to the brig to join their mates after their wounds were treated. It took the brigs of both ships to hold them all, and conditions were crowded, but they were kept out of the way while things were being settled. 

/ / At least those aborted nursing classes are coming in handy for something, / / Rachel thought. / / If Greg hadn't been such a bastard, I'd have finished. I'm sure the extra training would really come in handy about now. / /

Annamaria and Rachel cleaned and bandaged what wounds they could, while Jack wandered about passing out the Rum. It was acting as pain killer and antiseptic so his job was an important one. Gibbs circulated the area with his trusty needle and thread. Some of the wounds were just too bad to leave and had to be stitched up. Rachel sat by the side of the men as they were sewn up, giving what comfort she could. By the time the job was done, many of the wounded were passed out from the rum. Some of the others were engaging in an impromptu sing-along.

"All right, you scallywags," Rachel shouted. "Everyone below decks. If you can walk, you can make it to your bunk. If you can't, someone will be along to help you. I want all of the wounded in their beds."

"Able-bodied men, help yer crewmates t'their berfs," Jack ordered. Part of his job had been to put the men at ease while the work was done and, as a result he was now a little on the tipsy side, himself.

The crew began to wander below, many of them taking bottles with them. It was going to be an interesting night in the crew's quarters but they had earned it. 

Gibbs tended to Jason's body, preparing it for burial at sea. The funeral would be in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I honestly don't know," Jerod said. "Blakely was a hard man. Played everything very close to the vest. I'm betting the only ones who knew were the captain and first mate, and they're both dead."

Jack, Jerod, and Rachel sat at the table in Jack's cabin. Two sailors stood behind Jerod, making sure he stayed in his place. 

"Are you sure about that, mate?" Jack asked.

"You know I'd tell you if I knew, Jack," Jerod replied.

"Aye, the Jerod Phillips I used t'know would have told me, but, like you said, times change. The old Jerod would never have worked for a man like Blakely."

"I had no choice!" Jerod spat out. His pasted his eyes firmly on the table. "After that incident on board the Lady Sealove, no reputable ship would have me."

"I would have," Jack replied.

"I couldn't wait for you. I have a family to support, now. Blakely was a scoundrel but we brought in plenty of swag."

"A family, eh?" Jack grinned. "So some lass finally roped the great Jerod Phillips, did she?"

"Aye," Jerod grinned back. "And a spitfire she is, too. She didn't like my working for Blakely, either, but she understood that the kiddies had t'be fed."

"Kiddies?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ye've even got kiddies? Ye've surprised me, mate. I'd have never expected it of you, of all people."

"As I said, times change. So do people. You said you would have had me aboard the Pearl. Does that still hold true?"

"Aye, mate, I guess it does." Jack stood and extended his hand. "Welcome aboard. Marley and Stubbs here will show ye to the crew's quarters."

"I know my way around the Pearl, mate," Jerod said. "Remember?"

"I know you do, but if my crew sees you about without escort they just might give you a new smile. Jason Briggs was a good man."

"I'll be watching you," Rachel spoke up. "I trust Jack, and if he thinks you're safe to have aboard, I'll have to accept that. But I don't trust you. So I will be watching you. Jason was my friend. One of the very few I have in this world. Someone will pay for what was done to him."

"Miss," he replied. "If I knew who killed your friend, I'd tell ye. In fact, I'd slit his throat meself for daring t'bring tears to those beautiful eyes of yours. But I was dancing with this scallywag at the time, if you'd recall."

"And that's just one more reason for me to watch you," she said. "Jack is another of those few friends I have. I killed to protect him. I won't let you or anyone else hurt him, ever."

His face went still as he studied Rachel's expression. "Y'know, lass, I believe you. I really do."

"Good. Then we understand one another. You will be a top notch crewman, loyal and true to your captain. And I won't have another man's blood on my hands."

Jack remained silent during this exchange. He'd never seen Rachel like this before. So cold and so passionate all at once. She had killed for him, and by the look in her eyes now, she'd do it again if she had to. He cleared his throat. "All right, then. That's settled. Go and get yerself squared away."

After Jerod left the room, Jack went to Rachel and drew her to her feet. She looked up at him. "I meant what I said, Jack. If I get the slightest hint that he'll betray you, I'll kill him. That fight between you two looked too much like a set-up to me. Blakely's position was just too convenient."

"I know, luv," Jack told her. "But Blakely's dead now. I don't think Jerod will cause any trouble. I've served with him before, and he was a good man when I knew him. I'd like t'see if that man still exists before I give up on 'im."

"Just promise me you won't let your past blind you to what he is now."

"Never, luv. I've learned my lesson on that count, believe me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clean up took most of the next morning. Blakely's ship was raided, but there wasn't much worth taking except supplies. Jerod pitched Blakely's body overboard himself. "And good riddance," he exclaimed. The blood was scrubbed from the decks and all was put to rights as best as possible. They held a small, quiet funeral for Jason when the work was done. His belongings were placed in a trunk to be delivered to his family. Not many on board even knew he had one. He had been a quiet man and had not spoken much about them. But Rachel knew, and so did a few others. They would get what he had left behind. Rachel would see to it.

After the funeral, Rachel approached Jack. "I want the man that did this," she said gravely. "Jason deserves justice."

"We'll question the crew and find out what we can, luv," Jack replied. "But pirates can be a closemouthed bunch. We may not be able to find the dog."

"We have to at least try," she said.

"That we will, darlin'. That we will."

A/N: Lady Sealove belongs solely to MelanthaNocturne. I hope she will forgive me for using the name without her permission but she is one of my best reviewers and I hope to surprise her with it. I fervently hope she will take it as the honor that it is intended to be.

P.S. Read her "Merry Widow", it's very good.


	12. Late Night Confessions

Chapter Thirteen: Late Night Confessions

  
  


That night, Rachel went to sleep nestled snugly into Jack's embrace. He wanted so much to make love to her again. To feel his body pressed into hers. But it had been a hard day for her. He didn't want her to feel pressured. Her frustration at their inability to track down Jason's killer had been a sight to see. She cried with sheer anger as the remains of Blakely's crew were put back aboard their ship. So he held her and watched her sleep. Her actions of the day had impressed him. She had killed for him, apparently for the first time. She had fallen apart afterward, but pulled herself back together quickly when she needed to. And the savagery she had displayed when faced with Jason's death. He didn't know she had it in her. She seemed to be full of surprises. And all of them so far had been pleasant ones.

  


She moaned softly in her sleep. / / Here it comes, / / he thought. The nightmares were starting. He had been expecting them. Rachel had warned him herself. He held her closer, trying to give comfort without waking her, hoping to stop the dreams. But they were too far along, and too powerful. "No, Jack!" she cried, clinging to him.

  


"Rachel, luv, wake up now." He shook her gently. "It's only a dream."

  


She opened her eyes and looked at him, then clutched him feverishly, as if she'd never let him go. "Oh, Jack," she said, "it was so awful."

  


"I know, darlin', you've never killed before. It was bound to affect you."

  


"That's not it," she replied. "I dreamed I'd hesitated. My hand shook and I couldn't fire. Blakely killed you, Jack! And I let it happen!"

  


"No, my little tigress," he said. "You didn't hesitate. You killed him. And I'm still here because of it."

  


"Oh, Jack, I don't know what I would have done if he'd killed you." She held him even tighter.

  


"Easy on the goods, luv," he said with a smile. "A man needs t'breathe."

  


"I think I'm falling in love with you, Jack Sparrow," she said. She sounded terrified. He could understand the emotion. He'd been feeling the same way himself, lately. He'd never been more afraid in his life than he was of this girl. Any other threat he could fight, but this threat came from within. He was afraid of losing himself. Nothing had ever been more important to him than himself, but this girl was beginning to attain that importance. He was falling in love with her and he didn't know how to catch himself.

  


"I never thought I'd say this t'anyone, lass. But I think ye've taken me captive, and I couldn't even put up a fight. I never wanted to fall in love, Rachel. But I don't seem to have much of a choice in the matter. You're starting t'mean a lot t'me, girl. I can't deny it. Not even sure I want to anymore."

  


She tilted her head up so that she could kiss him. He responded with fervor, shifting his position so that he could better cover her mouth with his. The kiss was deep and their hands explored one another's bodies in perfect tempo with their dancing tongues. Rachel raised to her knees and Jack smiled as she lifted her nightgown over her head. He pulled her back down and began to explore the tender flesh of her throat. "Oh, no you don't," she gasped. "This time, it's my turn."

  
  
  


A/N: Sorry folks, but that's as far as it goes here, next chapter will be on Adultfanfiction.net only. Be back after that.

  
  



	13. Walk Like A Lady

Chapter Fifteen: Walk Like a Lady

  
  


Rachel awoke with the face of Captain Blakely haunting her dreams. She knew that it would take a while to get over what she had done. A part of her would never get over it and she thought that was for the best. She never wanted to become the type of person who could kill without guilt. Blakely was an evil man, and would have killed Jack had she not killed him first. But she had never taken a life and still wasn't sure she had the right to. She comforted herself with the thought that she had merely chosen which life was to be lost. And the world was better off for her choice.

  


Her mental meanderings were mercifully interrupted by a gentle knock upon the door. "Come in," she called.

  


The door opened and Annamaria stepped inside. "Who gets lessons this mornin'?" she asked.

  


"I think you do," Rachel replied. "Ready for that dress?"

  


"No, but I'll put it on anyways," Anna said with a sigh.

  


Rachel opened her trunk and pulled out the gray taffeta dress. "Tell you what," she said. "I'll wear a dress today too." She pulled out a burgundy taffeta edged in pink "This will do, I think."

She opened the other trunk and pulled out corsets for them both with garters, stockings, petticoats, and shoes, and a small carved wooden box. "I'll even go first." She removed her nightgown, pulled the petticoat on in its place, and stepped into the corset. "If you'll do the honors?" 

  


Annamaria laced up the corset for her, being careful not to pull it too tight. Next came the garter, then the hose, shoes, and, finally, the dress. "Do I have to wear all that?" Annamaria asked her.

  


"Aye, ye do, lass" Rachel replied with a smile. "You'll get used to it. It'll only be for an hour or two. And at least these corsets lace up the front as well. Much easier to get out of than the last one I wore."

  


Anna walked to the door and, for a minute, Rachel thought she was going to leave, then she very deliberately reached out and turned the lock on the door. "If I'm t'do this, I want no one to be walkin' in on me." 

  


She stripped her clothing off and put on the things Rachel had given her. Rachel was very careful in lacing up the corset. She wanted to keep it as loose as possible but she also wanted to show Anna to her best advantage in the dress.

  


"Now, hair," Rachel said picking up her brush and comb. She brushed Anna's hair until she was satisfied with it then pulled it up and secured it, then started to work on her own tresses. When she was finished with her coiffure, she returned to the trunks and pulled out hats to match their dresses. "Perfect," she said, settling Anna's hat onto her head. "And now, for the finishing touch." She opened the small box to reveal jewelry of all kinds. 

  


"Where did ye get those?" Annamaria asked.

  


"Apparently, I had them with me on board the Tradewinds." Rachel replied. "This will be lovely on you," she remarked, holding up a smoked diamond necklace. "And garnets for me." She closed the box and returned it to its trunk, then picked up her mirror. "I wish I had a full length one, so you could see the whole effect, but this will have to do." She handed the mirror to Annamaria.

  


"Is that really me?" Annamaria asked.

  


"Sure is, toots," Rachel replied. "You clean up pretty good. Now, lets practice that walk, shall we?"

  


They spent an hour or so practicing walking, talking, and sitting correctly. The corset was a definite asset for Anna's posture and the lessons went quite well. But eventually it began to chafe and so the lesson was over for the day.

  


"It's been a quiet day, and I'm not on duty. I think I'll keep mine on a bit," Rachel said as she helped Annamaria out of her corset. "I think Jack will like it."

  


"You seem t'care a lot about what the Captain likes," Annamaria replied with a smile. "Why is that, I wonder?"

  


"Because I'm totally, head over heels in love with him," Rachel grinned.

  


Annamaria's eyes widened in surprise. "Have ye told him that?" she asked.

  


"Last night," Rachel told her. "And he said he loves me, too . . . I think."

  


"You think?"

  


"Well, you know Jack. He's not going to come right out and say 'I love you'. What he actually said was that he never wanted to fall in love but he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter, and that I meant a lot to him. Then he tried to make love to me."

  


"That scallywag!" Annamaria said. "I hope for your sake he wasn't just leadin' ye on. Our captain has always been a bit of a lady's man, if ye get my meanin'. Ye didn't let him get away with that, did ye?"

  


"Oh, no," Rachel replied innocently. "I told him to take his hands off of me. Even threatened to tie him to the bed." She smiled. "Then_ I___ made love to _him_."

  


"I just hope you know what yer doin', girl. I've come t'like ye and I wouldn't want t'see ye get hurt. Jack Sparrow has never been the settlin' down type."

  


"I don't want him to settle down. I just want to be with him. Of course, if I catch him with another woman I might have to hurt someone, but I'll deal with that when and if I have to."

  


"Yer daft, lass, I'll tell ye that much." She walked to the door. "But I hope it works out for ye anyway."

  


They walked out onto the wheel deck just in time to hear a call from the crow's nest. "Ship, ho! To the starboard bow!" Jack pulled out his spy glass and looked in the direction indicated. "What on earth does he want?" he said.

  


"Who?" Rachel asked

  


"Well, that's the Interceptor II so I must assume it's Norrington." 

  
  
  


A/N: Thanks to V for catching my mistake. If anyone failed to catch it, I'm not going to tell you what it was. It's too embarrassing.


	14. The Royal Navy

Chapter Sixteen: The Royal Navy

  
  


"Look lively, ye dogs!" Jack shouted. "They're flyin' a flag o' truce. We'll let em get close enough t' see what they want, but I want the cannons readied, just in case we need em. No one fires until I say so. Savvy?"

  


The men began to scurry about, preparing the ship and themselves for the possibility of battle.

  


Jack turned to Rachel. "Ye look lovely, darlin'," he told her. "And it'll be so much fun getting you out of that later. But for now, I think it's smartest if Norrington doesn't see you, savvy?"

  


"You might be right. I'll wait in our cabin. But, Jack," she said softly, "be careful."

  


"Count on it, luv," he told her, gently shoving her toward the cabin.

  


Rachel played the good little girl and went into the cabin, but she left the door open a crack and waited just inside. She had no intentions of being left totally unaware of circumstances on deck. If Jack needed her, she would be there.

  


As the Interceptor II came closer, Jack could indeed see Norrington on deck. The man looked like he had a stick up his back, as usual. When the ship drew close enough, a sailor appeared at the rail. "Commodore Norrington requests parlay with Jack Sparrow," he shouted.

  


"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack muttered. "He always forgets that part." He raised his voice. "Invite him over."

  


Gibbs raised his cupped hands to his mouth. "He's welcome aboard, if all he wants t'do is talk," he shouted.

  


The two ships drew close to one another and Norrington appeared at the rail. Jack raised his eyebrows as a smile lit his face. What were his favorite blacksmith and his lady doing here? "Lash em together, mates," he called. "Wouldn't want t' make the lady take a rowboat, would we?"

  


The ships were lashed together and a gangplank was prepared for their guests. Jack stepped up and held his hand out to Elizabeth. "Welcome aboard, lass," he said.

  


She accepted his hand and walked cautiously along the plank. At the end, he lifted her gently down to the deck. When he turned around, Will Turner was already behind him. "Good t'see ye, whelp," Jack told him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

  


"We're here on a mission of diplomacy," Will replied. "It seems there's a young lady missing and you were one of the last people to see her."

  


"Where is she, Sparrow?" Norrington said as he stepped onto the deck.

  


"_Captain_ Sparrow, if ye please . . . Commodore," Jack replied. "As you can see, I have a ship this time."

  


"Very well, _Captain_ Sparrow, where is Miss Pepperidge?"

  


"And who might that be, mate?"

  


"We've spoken to Captain Hemingway," Norrington said. "We know you took the girl. But Lord Pepperidge has decided to be generous. If you turn the girl over to us now, unharmed, he will see to it you are not charged."

  


"Charged with what, mate," Jack replied. "There's no Miss Pepperidge on board. Ye can look for yerself if you like."

  


Norrington gestured to his men. "Search the ship from stem to stern. If Miss Pepperidge is aboard, I want her found."

  


"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted, "are you sure about this?"

  


"Perfectly, luv," Jack grinned. "I've got nothing t'hide. In fact, there's someone in my cabin I'd like you t'meet."

  


As Norrington's men scattered to search the ship, Jack led Norrington, Will, and Elizabeth to his cabin. Rachel rushed to the bed and sat upon it, waiting for them.

  


"Do come in," Jack said as he opened the door. "Rachel, luv, we've got company."

  


"Oh, Jack," Rachel replied, "ye should have warned me. I'd have made tea."

  


"Miss Pepperidge?" Norrington inquired.

  


"Miss Finch, actually," Jack winked at Rachel. "Will, Elizabeth, I'd like ye to meet Miss Rachel Finch, the lady of the ship."

  


Rachel extended her hand. "Pleased t'meet you," she said, doing her best wench imitation.

  


"And you as well," Will stammered.

  


"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth queried, "does that mean what I think it means?"

  


"And you didn't even invite us to the wedding," Will exclaimed.

  


"There hasn't been one yet, mate," Jack replied. "But I'll be sure t'let you know if that changes."

  
  


"Miss _Finch_," Norrington interrupted, "just how long have you known _Captain _Sparrow?"

  


"Oh, months now," Rachel replied. "We met in Tortuga, and after a wonderful weekend together, we decided we didn't want it to end. So I came aboard, and here we are."

  


"And were you aboard when this ship attacked the Tradewinds?"

  


Rachel looked at Jack. He gave her another wink and said, "Go ahead, luv. They already know we took the ship. They seem t'think we took a lady from it as well."

  


"Oh, goodness," Rachel replied. "She weren't worth takin' after that nasty old captain did what he did. Shot her right in the chest. Mr. Gibbs tried to save her, he did. But it was just too late."

  


"According to Captain Hemingway and his crew, Miss Pepperidge was alive when they saw her last," Norrington responded. "And the captain was following orders from her fiance. Being taken by pirates is one of the worst things that can happen to a woman."

  


"I don't know about that, sir." Rachel smiled. "Being taken by pirates was one of the best things that ever happened t'me. Anyway, we left her behind when we left. Weren't no sense in takin' what was left."

  


"We shall see, Miss Finch. We shall see."

  


Norrington opened the door and called to one of his men. "Report," he said

  


"Nothing, sir," the young naval officer replied. "The only room not searched is this one. The only other woman aboard is a mulatto, Commodore."

  


"Very good, then. Take our men back to the Interceptor. I'll join you shortly."

  


"Aye, sir,"

  


The commodore turned back to Jack. "If I find Miss Pepperidge, and discover you were involved in her disappearance, as I'm sure I will, I will hunt you down and personally see that you hang."

  


"How kind of you to take an interest, Commodore. I've done nothing but cooperate. And now you practically accuse myself and worse yet, my lady, of lying to you. Now, I'd be the first to admit that I'm a scallywag, but I'll not have ye speaking ill of my woman. If you'd be so kind, I'd like you to leave my ship, now."

  


"Very well," Norrington replied turning toward Rachel. "If I have wrongfully impugned your honor, Miss Finch, I hope you will accept my apology. I'll take my leave, now."

  


"Commodore, may I ask a favor?" Elizabeth asked. "Will and I would like to spend a few minutes catching up, if you'd be so kind as to wait for us."

  


"Of course, Mrs. Turner. I'll be aboard the Interceptor. Please endeavor to keep it a brief visit, if you will."

  


"Thank you, Commodore," Will said. "We won't be long."

  


No sooner was Norrington out the door, than Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack's neck. "I'm so happy for you, Jack!" she told him. "You must bring Rachel to Port Royal to visit so we can get to know her."

  


"Love to, Pet," he replied. "But this Lord Pepperidge fellow seems t'have it out for me. I might have to lay low for awhile. Port Royal may not be the best place for me right now."

  


"Nonsense," she said. "Lord Pepperidge has moved on. If you're as discreet as you normally are when visiting, you should have no problems at all. And the Commodore certainly won't be expecting you there."

  


"One question, though?" Will asked. "We just saw you about six weeks ago, and you mentioned nothing of romantic entanglements. If Rachel has been aboard your ship for months, why didn't you mention her?"

  


"Didn't know I was in love with the girl, then, mate," Jack replied. "Thought she was just some strumpet I'd picked up for a bit of fun. Things have changed since then."

  


"Jack, you can trust us," Elizabeth said. "If you need our help, just say the word."

  


"I know I can, luv, but I'd prefer not t'get ye involved in this if I can help it."

  


"Then there is something you're not telling us!" Will exclaimed.

  


"Jack," Rachel asked, "do you trust them?"

  


"Aye, darlin', with my life. I'm just not so sure I'd trust them, or anyone else, with yours."

  


"There is something to tell you," Rachel turned to Will and Elizabeth. "But now is not the time, not with Norrington around. I promise. We'll tell you everything when we can."

  


"Are you Claudia Pepperidge?" Elizabeth asked.

  


"I can honestly tell you that I don't even know who she is," Rachel replied. It's easy to lie when you're telling the truth.


	15. The Truth

Chapter Seventeen: The Truth

  
  


Jack and Rachel saw Will and Elizabeth to the gangplank leading to the Interceptor II. "We'll be around t'see you when we can, mate," Jack said as he shook Will's hand. "Let's let Norry settle in a bit first, shall we?"

  


Elizabeth smiled at the nickname. She'd never heard anyone call him 'Norry' before. "And you'll fill us in on everything when you come?" she asked.

  


"To be sure, luv," Jack replied.

  


"It was a pleasure meeting you," Rachel told them. "I didn't know Jack had such genteel friends."

  


"That would be a long story, Miss Finch," Will replied.

  


"Perhaps we'll tell it to you when you visit," Elizabeth added.

  


"I'd like that," Rachel replied. "Until then, have a safe voyage."

  


As they walked across the gangplank, Jack gave the orders to make ready to sail. The mooring lines between the two ships were dropped and they all heaved a sigh of relief as the Interceptor II slowly moved away from them.

  


"You were wonderful, luv," Jack said as he turned toward Rachel.

  


"How did you know I was listening?" Rachel asked.

  


"I knew ye wouldn't be sitting there twiddling yer thumbs, darlin'. Not my little spitfire."

  


"Your little spitfire, huh?" Rachel's eyes began to sparkle as she turned on him. "Your little tigress." Her voice began to raise. "Was what you said to Will and Elizabeth the truth, Jack?"

  


Jack was surprised at her sudden attack. "Which part, luv? I said several things as I recall."

  


"You really don't know, do you?" Her eyes widened.

  


"Fraid not, darlin'. I was just makin' things up as I went along."

  


"Making things up, were you?" she shouted. She turned and ran to the cabin slamming the door behind her and turning the lock.

  


Jack turned to the crew just in time for his cheek to intercept the palm of Annamaria's hand.

  


"What was that for?" he asked her.

  


"Jack Sparrow, are ye a complete cad or a complete idiot?" she retorted.

  


"I'd like t'think neither," he replied.

  


"Then why is Rachel sitting in yer cabin cryin' her eyes out?" 

  


"That's what I'd like t'know," he roared. "Last night it was 'I love you, Jack'! Now she's walkin' out on me and yer slappin' me! And no one seems t'want t'tell me what I've done wrong!"

  


Rachel wrenched the door open. "What you've done wrong?" she shrilled. "Last night I gave the most important part of myself to you! Since then I've heard, oh, yes, 'You mean a lot to me', and 'didn't know I was in love with her, then'. And now you say you were just making things up as you went along. What else have you been making up, Jack Sparrow?"

  


"Rachel, ye know I wasn't making that part up, luv."

  


"No, she doesn't, Captain," Annamaria hissed. "Ye haven't told _her_ anything of the sort!"

  


"Is that it, Rachel?" he asked with a tinge of wonder in his voice. "I've never been good at that sort of thing. Pillow talk is one thing, but feelin's, now. They're scary. I thought you knew how I felt. But, if you need t'hear it, I'll tell you. I love you, Rachel Finch. I've never said that to another woman, but I'm sayin' it t'you, now. I love you."

  


A cheer sounded from the crew as Rachel threw herself into Jack's arms. Jack just held her for a moment, then settled her into the crook of his arm as he turned to face his crew. 

  


"What are you lookin' at, ye scabrous dogs? Back t'work with ye! We've got a ship t'sail if I be not mistaken."

  


The crew fell apart, each man going back to his task with a smile on his face.

  


"Jack," Rachel whispered. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

  


"Nonsense, luv," he replied. "I should have come right out and told you last night. Can you forgive me, my love?"

  


"I suppose so," she said. "Under one condition, that is."

  


"Anything, darlin'."

  


"Get me out of this corset. It's killing me."

  


He smiled mischievously. "I thought you'd never ask."


	16. Its What We Do

Chapter Eighteen: It's What We Do

  
  


"Ship to the port bow", the lookout cried. It had been three days since they had seen the Interceptor II off, on its way back to Port Royal. Jack pulled out his spyglass.

  


"It's a merchant schooner," he said. He handed the glass to Rachel. "See how low she rides in the water, luv?," he asked her. "She's carrying a full load, then. Right to us."

  


"Shall I give the order, Captain," Gibbs asked.

  


"Aye, Mr. Gibbs," Jack replied. "We'll be taking this one."

  


Gibbs started to shout orders and the crew jumped to obey them. The cannons were rolled out and loaded. The grapnels were prepared. The makeshift gangplanks were propped by the railings where they would be quick to hand when needed. Rachel and Annamaria were helping to set the sails when Jarod strode toward them.

  


"Afternoon, ladies," he said as he pitched in to help them. He turned to Rachel. "I thought it best for your peace of mind and my future health if you know where I am, today," he told her. "And the way I see it, the best way to serve my captain is to make sure his lady stays safe. That way, he won't be distracted by worryin' bout you."

  


"And I won't be distracted by worrying about him, either," she replied. "Stay close."

  


"Any closer milady, and Jack would have me head."

  


They began to pick up speed as the wind caught the extra sails. It wasn't long before the merchant ship spotted them and started pouring on their own sails. The chase was on. But it was already too late. The Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. She would catch her prey.

  


The Pearl rapidly gained on the fleeing schooner. Jack waited until he judged they were in range of the cannons, then turned the ship to present her guns for attack. He gave the order to fire. Smoke began to fill the air as the cannons boomed. 

  


They had scored a direct hit. The vessel began to take on water. They turned ponderously to aim their cannons at the Pearl but she was too fast for them. By the time the schooner had completed her turning maneuvers, the crew of the Pearl had their grapnels ready. They lashed the ships together and pirates swarmed over to the other ship.

  


Jarod stayed true to his word. He kept a close eye on Rachel, making sure he was never out of her sight. They were manning the cannons below. Jarod had taken her down there to keep her away from the main body of the fighting. He had promised Jack that he would keep her as safe as possible. The girl was eager and a fast learner, but had only had a sword in her hand for a little over a week. If she entered the fray directly, she wouldn't last long.

  
  


They loaded the cannons with chain shot. The twin cannon balls linked by a length of chain were designed to take down a mast when used properly. Rachel covered her ears as Jarod lit the powder. At this range, how could they miss? The mainmast splintered as it was hit and began to fall backwards. It took the ship with it. The ship foundered on her port side. The crew took to the water. They knew they had to be free of the ship before she sank or she would draw them down with her. 

  


The Pearl's carpenter boarded the foundering ship with his workmen. They quickly stabilized the ship long enough to unload her. She would still sink in the end, but they'd have enough time to do what they came to do.

  


Jack gave orders to his men and they scurried to the smaller craft. Time was of the essence. If she was carrying the kind of load he expected, they would need every hand available to unload her while she was still afloat. 

  


Rachel and Jarod joined the raiding party. The hold turned out to be full. She was laden with a variety of merchandise. Silks and other textiles, spices, tea, ingots of various metals, silver and china plate, and many other goodies for the taking.

  


The merchant crew was pulled aboard the Black Pearl one by one, and taken to the brig. They would be dropped off near the first port they came to, given the rowboats from their own ship, and left to make their way to land. Jack was many things, and yes, had even killed when that was what was called for, but he preferred not to take lives without need. This time there was no need.

  


After the raid was over, the Black Pearl pulled back and Jack gave the order to drop anchor. He stood on deck and watched the merchant schooner slip beneath the waves. There was something that bothered him about that ship but he just could not put his finger on it. As he watched, the 'Mary Sue' sank out of sight.

  



	17. The Past And The Future

Chapter Nineteen: The Past . . . And the Future

  
  


"So peaceful," Rachel murmured as she and Jack sat together watching the sunset. It had been three weeks since their encounter with the 'Mary Sue', and they hadn't seen another ship since. The sea had been calm with light breezes. The sailing was easy. They were heading for Tortuga but they were in no great hurry to get there. Most of the crew was bored stiff, but Rachel was enjoying herself thoroughly. The first two weeks of her time here had been so chaotic. She was glad of the chance to relax and get to know the rest of the crew better. Especially it's captain. 

  


"Ye gettin' tired of looking at the sunsets, yet, luv?" Jack asked her.

  


"Not in the least," she said with a smile. "This is the most wonderful time of my life. How did I ever live like I did? Cooped up in a tiny apartment in a dirty city with all that noise. And the air here! It's a pleasure just to breathe."

  


"You've never said much about where you come from," he responded. "What do you miss most about it? And don't say nothing, cause even the worst places have something worth recommending them."

  


"The music, I think. It's much different from the music I've heard here. And pizza. God how I miss pizza."

  


"Pizza?"

  


"It's a bread type shell with tomato sauce, cheese and lots of other yummy stuff piled on top. For a while I practically lived on the stuff."

  


"Anything else," he asked.

  


"I miss my mom and dad a lot," she replied wistfully. "They're really the only people I do miss."

  


"No man for you to miss?" he inquired.

  


"Only his debts, and believe me, I don't miss them at all."

  


"He left you, then?" His eyes widened slightly. "The man must have been daft."

  


"That's putting it mildly. He left right after the first time he hit me. I beat the shit out of him."

  


"That's my girl," he said, pulling her closer to him.

  


"It's getting dark. And I promised Anna I'd help her out with something this evening. Will you be out late?"

"Not if you'll be waiting for me," he replied.

  


"With bells on," she replied. "And not much else."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After searching for a while, Rachel decided to check Anna's room for her. She almost never went there except to sleep but it was the only place left to look. She knocked softly upon the door. "Anna," she called. "Are you in there?"

  


"It's open," Annamaria groaned. "Come in, if it pleases ye."

  


Rachel opened the door and stepped into Anna's tiny room. Jack had been telling the truth. It was little more than a closet. "Are you all right?" she asked.

  


Anna sat up cautiously. "Aye, lass, I'll be fine. It's just my lady's friend come to visit." She groaned, shifting around trying to find a comfortable position. "I hate this time o' the month. I've had some willow bark tea, but it hasn't done me much good. Goodness, I never even told you where to find it. Or are you one of those lucky lasses that never has the pains with it?"

  


"Oh my god," Rachel flushed. "I never even thought of it." She started to look a little green. "Anna?" she asked. "How long have I been here?"

  


"Well," Annamaria replied. "I know it's been more than a month. This is my second bleedin' since ye came aboard. Are ye sayin' ye've had none, Rachel?"

  


"Um . . . ," Rachel gulped. "You don't think . . . ?"

  


"The two of ye have been goin' at it like rabbits, girl. Don't tell me the thought never crossed yer mind?"

  


"Not once," Rachel said flatly. "I don't know why, but it just never occurred to me. Maybe it's that my life here has been so dreamlike. When it's not being nightmare like, that is. I wouldn't even know how to tell. At home I'd just pick up a test from the local drug store, but here . . ."

  


"Have ye been havin' any other signs? Morning sickness or anything like that?"

  


"Now that you mention it, I have been a little queasy once or twice."

  


"Anything else?"

  


"My breasts have been a little bit sore, and my breeches have felt a little tight."

  


"You're showin' all the signs, me friend. If that be the case, he or she will be here by Yuletide. Ye'd best tell Jack."

  
  


"Oh my," Rachel paled. "How is he gonna take this?"

  


"If you're smart," Annamaria replied, "sitting down."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Rachel was waiting up for Jack when he came in, but she decided to leave the bells off. Instead she wore a blue brushed silk nightgown . . . and she waited at the table . . . with a bottle of rum close at hand. She had taken some time to explore her body, now that she knew what to look for. Her abdomen was slightly tender but her breasts were even more so. She seemed to be retaining water. Her ankles were slightly swollen. By the time Jack came in for the night, she was fairly sure of what she had to tell him.

  


Jack closed the door quietly as he came in. He turned and looked at her. "Where are the bells, then?" he asked. His expression froze as he noticed the serious expression her face carried. "Is something wrong, luv?" 

  


She tried to smile reassuringly but all that she could manage was a crooked grimace. "That really depends on your point of view," she squeaked.

  


He was beside her in a moment's time. "Rachel, darlin', what is it?"

  


She passed him the bottle of rum. "Here, you're going to need this."

  


"Yer starting t'worry me," he said. "What is it, Rachel?"

  


"After you have a drink," she replied. "Just humor me."

  


Jack raised the bottle to his lips and took a long pull. "There ye go, luv, I've had a drink. Now, tell me what the problem is."

  


Rachel cleared her throat. "Jack," she began, "I think we're going to have some serious changes coming along."

  


"What do you mean, luv? I thought ye were happy aboard the Pearl." 

  


"I am," she hastened to assure him. "It's just that . . . um . . . we may be adding to the crew soon."

  


"Why?" he asked. "We have enough men aboard already."

  


"Yes, " she replied. "I know we do, but we may be making a _small_ addition anyway."

  


"Yer beatin' around the bush, luv," he told her. "I'm just not sure which bush it is. Just tell me yer problem, woman. I promise not t'make you walk the plank."

  


"Ok, then," she said. "Here goes. I think I may be pregnant."

  


"Oh, that's all right then," Jack said as he arose and walked toward the door. "I'll just inform the crew and . . ." He hit the floor. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Rachel knelt beside Jack. That had actually gone better than she hoped. She held the bottle of rum in her hands. "Jack," she slapped him gently. "Wake up."

  


There was a knock on the door. "Is everything all right in there?" Gibbs' voice came through the door.

  


"Come in, Gibbs," Rachel called out. 

  


Gibbs opened the door and came in with Annamaria close on his heels. "We heard a crash," Gibbs began. He broke off and looked at his Captain, lying prone on the floor. "What happened, here?"

  


Annamaria looked at her. "Ye told him?" 

  


Rachel nodded.

  


Gibbs looked back and forth between the two women. "Told 'im what?" he asked.

  


Just then, Jack began to moan and his eyelids fluttered open. "Rachel, luv," he said. "I just had the strangest dream."

  


She held the bottle out to him. "Drink," she said.

  


"It wasn't a dream then, was it?"

  


"No," she said quietly. "It wasn't."

  


Jack upended the bottle and didn't stop drinking until it was empty.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Are you sure?" Jack asked her once he had regained his feet.

  


"Close enough to it," she replied.

  


He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "No worries then," he responded.

  
  


She looked up at him in surprise. "You're not angry?"

  


"What would be the point, luv?" he asked her. "Ye just caught me off my guard, that's all."

  


"What are we going to do?" she asked.

  


"What else, darlin'," he said. "We're going to keep up what we've been doin' and take things as they come. But I want ye t'be looked at by someone who knows about these things." He turned to Gibbs. "We head for Port Royal."

  
  



	18. Confirmation

Chapter Twenty: Confirmation

  
  


"Belay that," Rachel said. She pulled away from Jack. "It's too soon to go to Port Royal and you know it. Besides, the midwife I have in mind is not there. She's in Tortuga, where we're already going."

  


"Madame Sophia?" he asked. "Aye, it's a good plan, luv. Onward to Tortuga it is then."

  


"Besides, if I am pregnant, a normal midwife couldn't be any surer about it than I am already. Madame Sophia may know as soon as she sees me."

  


Jack turned to Gibbs. "Lay on the sail," he said. "I want to be in Tortuga by morning after next."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


They made port on the second day near to lunchtime. Jack wanted to deploy the sweeps but Rachel talked him out of it. She had the feeling that he was going to be a major pain for a bit. He knew next to nothing of pregnant women, and half of what he did know was wrong. She hoped that Madame Sophia could help her to educate him on the subject.

  


Jack wanted to steal a cart to take her from the port to the seeress's home, but she insisted that the walk would be good for her. It wasn't really all that far and she wanted a little time to get her land legs back. She felt a little awkward on solid ground, and the difference in balance was already causing her some discomfort. She knew that the bouncing of a cart would just make her nausea worse, and vomiting was not one of her favorite activities. 

  


The walk to Madams Sophia's home was a quiet one. They both had much to think about. Rachel feared that Jack was going to try to leave her on land for the duration of her pregnancy. She didn't think she could stand that. Everyone she cared about was on that ship and she was determined not to leave it so soon. Jack, for his part, was worried about the same thing. He didn't know much about pregnancy. What if Rachel had to stay ashore? He had gotten used to having her beside him aboard the Pearl. He didn't want to give her up. But he knew he couldn't stay ashore that long. Even here in Tortuga, it would wear on him. He needed the sea like most men needed to breathe.

  


They arrived at Madame Sophia's door and knocked. Mary opened the door and smiled at them.

"Why, hello," she said. "It's good to see you both again. The Madame is with a client in the parlor at the moment, but if you'd like to wait, I just made a pot of fresh tea."

  


"That would be lovely," Rachel replied.

  


"Follow me then, we'll have a little chat in the dining room while you drink your tea."

  


They sat at the dining room table and engaged in small talk for about twenty minutes before Mary heard Sophia summon her to show their guest to the door.

  


"S'cuse me please," she said. "I'll show you in to see the Madame as soon as I return."

  


Rachel felt her stomach lurch. This was it. She was sure Madame Sophia would be able to tell her if she was pregnant. She felt as if her whole life hung suspended from this one small piece of information. She reached out for Jack's hand and found it waiting for her. They stood and moved together.

  


"Don't worry, luv," Jack told her. 

  


"I'm not worried, Jack," she said. / / I'm terrified. / /

  


"Madame Sophia will see you now," Mary said as she walked back into the room. "If you'll follow me, please."

  


The seeress smiled as she saw them. "Ah," she said. "You've changed much since I last saw you, girl. You no longer have that distant look. You've made that body your own. It belongs to you now. But there's a duality to your aura. I think I may know what it is, but . . . may I touch you?"

  


"Of course," Rachel told her. "If what I suspect is true, you may be touching me a lot in the months to come."

  


"You suspect, then," Sophia replied as she took Rachel's hands in hers. "Such turmoil. A young lady should be happy to find out she's expecting."

  


"It's true, then," Jack asked.

  


"Oh, yes," the seeress replied. She looked back to Rachel. "Sit down, dear," she told her. "You look positively ill. Mary! Bring Rachel some water."

  


Mary returned with a glass of water and Rachel sipped it slowly. The nausea that had threatened to overcome her began to subside. She looked back to Sophia. "I won't be leaving the Pearl. Can you care for me when we make port?"

  


"Of course, my dear. I should see you every month to six weeks. And you'll have to come ashore at your eighth month or so. You wouldn't want to deliver at sea without a trained midwife with you."

  


"That's it?" Jack sighed with relief. "She can stay asea that long?"

  


"Of course she can. She's not ill. A pregnancy is the most normal thing in the world for a woman. But some changes will need to be made."

  


"What kind of changes?" Jack asked her.

  


"She'll need to eat better than usual. She's got two to feed now. If you don't have a goat aboard, you'd best get one. She'll need the milk."

  


"I know what I need to eat," Rachel said. "We'll make sure to take on the proper provisions. Just, please, talk to Jack. He's been treating me like I'm made of glass."

  


Sophia smiled. "Most men do at first. She won't break, dearie," she said as she turned to Jack. "She shouldn't be climbing the rigging or anything like that, but anything else she's been doing is fine. If she starts to have problems, she may have to stop, but for now, there's no reason not to continue on with her normal activities."

  


Rachel was taken completely off guard as Jack grabbed her and swung her into his arms. "I thought I was to lose you for a while," she said, clutching her to him.

  


"Not on your life," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

  


"Would you like to know the sex of the child?" Sophia interrupted.

  


"Do you know?" Rachel asked her.

  


"Not yet," Sophia replied, "but I'm sure I could see if you want to know."

  


Jack and Rachel looked at each other.

  


"I think we'd rather be surprised," Rachel said. Jack smiled in full agreement.

  


"Come into the back with me, girl. I want to look you over. Then, if all's well, I'll need to see you again in about six weeks."

  


Jack waited impatiently as Rachel was examined. Just when he thought he was going to have to go back and demand to be allowed to stay with her, she came back into the room, followed by Madame Sophia.

  


"Just remember what I told you," Sophia said. "You're a strong girl. Everything should be just fine."

  


"That's it?" Jack asked. "We can go back to the Pearl, now?"

  


"Yes, we can," Rachel replied. "Take me home."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Stepping out the door, they found Jarod waiting for them anxiously. "About time," he said. "We've got to get out of here."

  


"Slow down, mate," Jack told him. "What's on yer mind?"

  


"There's a ransom on your head of 20,000 gold crowns. Dead or alive."

  


"What have I done to deserve that?" Jack wondered.

  


"Hers is 30,000. But she's to be unharmed."

  


"Oh, that," Jack said.


	19. Ambush

Chapter Twenty-One: Ambush 

  
  


"Take Rachel back to the Pearl," Jack ordered.

  


"But, Jack," Rachel exclaimed.

  


"No, luv, it's safest if you go back to the ship. I'll arrange supplies as quickly as I can, then I'll join you."

  


"But, the ransom . . ." she replied.

  


"I've had ransoms on me before, darlin'. I'm still here. Go back with Jarod. Tell Gibbs to get ready to sail. As soon as we've taken on a few supplies, we'll head for Hispaniola. There won't be as many hotheads set to claim the bounties there. We can resupply and empty our holds in relative safety. But we've got to at least have fresh water and that goat."

  


"Be careful, Jack," she said. "I can't do this without you."

  


"Of course you can, luv. But you won't have to."

  


"Come on, Rachel," Jarod interrupted. "The sooner we get goin', the sooner Jack can get us what we need so we can be off. Tortuga may be a wonderful place for fun n' games, but it's a bad place to be if ye've got a price on yer head. Too many people out to take it."

  


Rachel stepped into Jack's embrace. "I'll see you back at the Pearl in no more than three hours. If you're not back by then, I'll come looking for you."

  


"That should be enough time for what I need to do. Change into yer breeches. Anyone hunting for you will be looking for a fine lady, not a sailor. Off with ye, now."

  


Jarod took Rachel by the arm and rushed her off toward the docks. They had made it as far as The Drunken Sailor when two men stepped out of an alley in front of them. 

  


"What's yer hurry, friend?" asked the larger of the two. His clothing was ragged and ill fitted to his large frame. He held a large knife in his hand threateningly. "Why not stay fer a bit of a chat?"

  


"We'd love to, mates," Jarod replied. "Unfortunately, we're in a bit of a hurry today, maybe some other time, eh?"

  


"Oh, but we want t'talk now," said the smaller man as he stepped further into their path. He was a little less shabby than his friend and held a pistol in his hand. "We'd especially like t'talk to the lady. Lady Pepperidge, isn't it?"

  


"I don't know what you mean," Rachel told him. "I've never heard of this Lady Pepperidge. My name is Miss Finch."

  


"Well, then," the large man replied, "we'll just have a little stroll together, and when Lord Pepperidge's men tell us yer not her, ye can go yer merry way."

  


"I'm afraid me girl and I just don't have the time fer that, chaps," Jarod said. "We'll have to meet this Lord Pepperidge some other time."

  


"You'll have to meet him, now," growled the man with the pistol.

  


"Well," Rachel replied, "your argument is indeed a strong one. I suppose we'll have to follow you then."

  


"I think you'll have to go ahead. Don't worry. We won't let ye get lost."

  


They walked in silence down the street. Jarod was relieved to notice that they were heading closer to the docks. As they approached a large ship, Jarod gave Rachel a sudden push. "Run Rachel," he yelled as he pulled his cutlass, striking at the man holding the pistol.

  


Rachel ran toward the Pearl, drawing her own sword as she ran. If the big one came after her, she just might have to fight. She didn't think she'd be able to outrun him in full gown and slippers. She chanced a look behind her and saw that she was right. He could almost reach out and touch her. She whirled and attacked, catching him by surprise. She felt her sword bite into his flesh as it took him across the chest. He dropped his knife as he clutched at his wound and Rachel turned and ran for the Pearl. She had just made the gangplank when she heard the shot.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Jarod's attack came up short, but it left the man off balance enough for him to dive behind a pile of crates waiting to be loaded. The man raised his pistol, aiming at Rachel, but seemed to have second thoughts and began to circle the crates warily in the direction his friend had gone. Jarod circled quickly and came out behind him. This time, his attack scored, but it was only a shallow cut and the man turned back toward him swiftly. He managed to duck behind the crates before the man could bring his gun to bear. He ducked out again and scored another slash at him. This time he connected. The man fell and Jarod took off after Rachel and her pursuer. He could see blood dripping from the man who followed after Rachel. The girl had fended him off. He came up behind the man and struck hard at his neck. As the big man fell, Jarod heard a shot fired and felt a searing pain in his side. He looked up as he fell and smiled. Rachel had made it to the Pearl.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gibbs!" Rachel screamed. "Jarod's down!"

  


Gibbs shouted a few orders and sailors swarmed down the gangplank. "Rachel, report!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Where's Jack?"

  


"Jack's getting supplies," Rachel replied. "There's a ransom for us. He sent Jarod to bring me back to the ship but we were waylaid along the way."

  


"A ransom, eh? Nothin' new fer Jack. But you said us. What did ye mean?"

  


"The ransom's 20,000 gold crowns for Jack. Dead or Alive. I seem to be worth 30,000. It seems that Lord Pepperidge really wants his daughter back. Luckily enough, the reward for me says I have to be unharmed. I may not have made it back here, otherwise." 

  


Several crewmen came up the gangplank carrying Jarod between them. He was semiconscious and his side was dripping blood. They laid him down on deck and Gibbs knelt to examine him.

  


"Rachel . . . ," Jarod groaned. "Is she all right?"

  


"I'm fine, thanks to you," Rachel told him. "Rest now. Let Gibbs tend to you."

  


One of the boys on board came running up bearing a wooden box. Rachel had seen the box before. It was where Gibbs kept his medical supplies.

  


Rachel opened the box. She removed the bottle of whiskey stored inside and the lancet that would be needed to dig out the shot. Whiskey was not the best sterilizing agent, but it was better than rum. The sugar in the rum could cause a wound to fester all by itself. She sterilized the lancet while Gibbs felt for the shot with his hands.

  


"It's not too deep," he said. "But he's losin' a lot o' blood."

  


"Then you'll need to get that shot out fast so we can get the bleeding stopped," Rachel said as she handed him the lancet.

  


Gibbs dug the shot out quickly. It had barely been more than a graze, but it must have hit something along the way. The wound was bleeding badly.

  


Rachel rolled up a cotton strip and packed the wound, covering it with another strip and applying pressure.

  


"What are ye doin', lass?" Gibbs asked her. "I need t'get that stitched up."

  


"Not until the bleeding has slowed down," she replied. "Trust me. Get your needle ready. Hopefully, he'll be ready for stitching soon."

  


About five minutes later, Rachel gave Gibbs the go-ahead for the stitching. The bleeding had slowed considerably and she carefully removed the bandage and packing. "Clean it well," she said. "I know that cotton wasn't as clean as I should have been."

  


"Where did ye learn that, lass?" Gibbs inquired as he stitched.

  


"I went to nursing school back home," she told him. "I broke up with my boyfriend about halfway through, and he left me with all the debts he'd accumulated. I couldn't afford to finish after that, so I dropped out."

  


"Well, from now on, yer my assistant," he said. "That was a fine job ye did."

  


"Thank you," Rachel replied. "I'd be honored."

  


They bandaged Jarod securely and tucked him into Jack's bed. The rest of the crew slept in hammocks and Rachel didn't think that would be good for the wound. He had saved her freedom. And perhaps more than that. Who knows what those thugs would have done to her. There's a lot you can do without actually harming someone. She intended to care for Jarod personally. He would recover fully, if she had any say in the matter.

  


The water sellers arrived about an hour after that, announcing a delivery for the Black Pearl. The ship's cooper checked each of the barrels for leaks. Being satisfied to their soundness, the quartermaster paid the men and the barrels were taken below. 

  


Jack showed up soon after, pulling a goat behind him. "Stubborn creature," he snarled. "We don't have much time. I'm being followed. Get us out of here."

  


Gibbs gave the order and sailors rushed to follow it. Before long, they were sailing into the harbor, watching as a crowd formed on the dock.

  


"Anyone fer a glass of milk?" Jack grinned.

  
  



	20. Pursuit

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pursuit

  
  


"Captain," called the lookout as they approached the mouth of the harbor, "I think we're bein' followed."

  


Jack took out his spyglass and looked toward the port. There was a large ship pulling away and the level of activity aboard suggested some urgency.

  


"All hands on deck!" Jack shouted. "As soon as we're free of the harbor, I want every sail we've got! Gibbs! Pick a crew and run out the sweeps!"

  


"Aye, cap'n," Gibbs replied.

  


"Can we outrun them?" Rachel asked.

  


"Course we can, luv," Jack replied. "The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. No one catches us unless we want to be caught."

  


They sailed out of the harbor and the crew went into frantic activity. All sails were set and the sweeps were manned. The sails were tacked into the wind and the ship surged forward as they caught.

  


"Cap'n," called the lookout. "Ship off the starboard bow!"

  


"What now?" Jack exclaimed. 

  


"It's the Dauntless!" 

  


"Oh, bloody hell!" Jack roared. The wind was carrying them directly to the large ship of the line.

He pulled hard on the wheel and swung the ship hard aport. "Trim the sails," he called.

  


The deck of the Dauntless swarmed with men as they weighed anchor and prepared to follow the Pearl. A cannon roared as they fired a shot across the black ship's bow. 

  


Jack turned the ship to present her rudder to the attacking ship. As he turned, he saw the large ship from the port sail out of the harbor. Another cannon boomed as they fired their own warning shot.

  


Suddenly the wind shifted and the crew tacked into it. The Pearl surged ahead and began to put distance between themselves and the following ships. A few more shots were fired, but none found their mark. The distance between them grew. For the present, they had escaped.

  


"Stand down, men," Jack called to his crew. "It seems we've lost them." A boy was sent below to give word to ship the sweeps. 

  


"Are you all right, luv?" Jack asked, turning to Rachel.

  


"I'm fine, but I think I'd better go check on Jarod," she replied.

  


"Jarod?" he asked. "What happened?"

  


"I'll tell you when we get there."

  


They opened the door to the Captain's cabin to find Jarod wide awake. "What's all the noise?" he asked. "It's enough to wake the dead."

  


Rachel smiled. If he could manage to be a smartass, he'd be fine. "Well," she replied, "did you expect we'd let you sleep all day?"

  


"Ye look like hell, mate," Jack said. "Someone want t'tell me what happened?"

  


"We were waylaid on our way back to the ship," Rachel told him. "Someone wanted to talk to Lady Pepperidge. We fended them off, but Jarod took a shot along the way. He risked his life for me," she whispered.

  


"T'was nothin', poppet," Jarod told her. "Hardly more than a scratch."

  


"But it could have been far worse," she replied. "And, after the way I've treated you, I had no right to expect it of you."

  


"Ye must be kiddin',lass," he said. "If I'd lost ye, Jack would've had me heart fer breakfast." He laughed at his own joke then grimaced as pain shot through his wounded side.

  


"You'd best lie back and be still for a while." Rachel told him. "The wound's not too bad but you still want to give it time to heal."

  


"Aye-aye, ma'am," he responded.

  


"Your injuries have earned you a night in a real bed, chum," Jack said. "Enjoy it while ye can."

"So, luv," he said as he turned to Rachel. "Just where do _we_ sleep tonight?"

  


"Hm . . . ," she replied. "How about a hammock for two under the stars?"

  


He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I suddenly can't wait for nightfall."

  



	21. Starlight

Chapter Twenty-Three: Starlight

  
  


It was a beautiful night to sleep under the stars. Not that anyone was sleeping. Rachel found that she liked the feel of the hammock, pulling her body close to Jack's. It was nearly impossible for two people to share a hammock without cuddling. Unfortunately, recent events were preying on her mind, and it was somehow managing to hinder her enjoyment of the situation. She snuggled closer to Jack, trying to derive comfort from his closeness. He pulled her into him, sensing her anxiety. "What's wrong, luv?" he asked her.

  


"What are we going to do, Jack?" she asked.

  


"D'you have to ask, luv?" he replied with a grin.

  


"I mean about the ransom," she told him.

  


"Nothing we can do, pet. The ransom is there, and we'll just have to live with that fact. We'll try to take some precautions, but that's all we can really do."

  


"What kind of precautions?" she asked.

  


"Well, for one, I think you should stay aboard the ship as much as possible. It's you they really want, and I'll take no chances with you or the babe."

  


"And what about you? There's a ransom on you, too."

  


"There's always been a ransom on me, luv. After all," he smiled and his gold teeth glinted in the moonlight. "I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean."

  


"There's always been a ransom on you?" she asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked," he replied. "Besides, it just would have worried you. Just like it's doing right now. I admit though, the ransom's never been this big before. I'd be flattered if I didn't know the real reason behind it."

"Maybe I could go and talk to the man," she began.

"Out of the question, luv," Jack interrupted. "What would you say to him, if you did? He'd never believe the truth. If I hadn't seen some pretty fantastic things already, I wouldn't have believed you myself."

"Maybe if I told him I was happy with you, and you didn't kidnap me . . . " Rachel sighed, realizing just how implausible that sounded.

"He wants his daughter back, Rachel. Unless you're ready to go back with him and be that daughter, you'd best just stay away from him."

"You're right, I know. I just find it so frustrating. My being here could put the whole crew in danger. And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, because of me."

"No worries, luv." He smiled. "I've been avoiding ransoms for a very long time now. This one isn't much different from the others. And you being aboard just may be safer for the crew. Those ships back at Tortuga avoided firing directly at us. They just fired warning shots, meant to threaten, but not to harm. I don't think Lord Pepperidge would be pleased if his rescuers caused us to go down with you aboard. Think about it, luv."

"Maybe you have something, there. I was wondering why they seemed to give up so easily."

"That's why, pet. There was nothing they could really do unless they could catch us, and there isn't a ship in the Caribbean that can catch the Pearl. Now, stop worrying, lie back, and enjoy the starlight."

She sighed. "It _is _a beautiful night. I never realized just how many stars there were out there."

"Haven't you ever looked up before?" he asked.

"Of course, but living in the city makes it hard to appreciate the stars. There's so much light all around that you can't see all of them."

"Where does all the light come from? Most cities put out the lamps after a certain hour."

"Where I come from, the lights stay on all night, and they're so much brighter than the lamps here."

"Such a shame, for so many people to miss out on this," he said, sweeping his arm across the sky.

"There are a lot of things I missed out on, before," she said. "The sea air . . . the spray on my face . . . you."

"That's one thing you'll never have to miss out on again, luv," he replied as he rolled her over on top of him. "Or this either." He brought her face down to his and kissed her. She responded in kind, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She could taste the slight tang of the gold in his mouth but it was a taste that she was familiar with. It was a part of Jack. He moved his hands down to her hips and pressed her against him. She could feel his passion building beneath her and she knew she was about to experience another first. She'd never made love in a hammock under the stars, before.


	22. Hispaniola

Chapter Twenty-Five: Hispaniola

  
  


The ship sailed into harbor on the far side of Hispaniola. The presence of the Dauntless on the other side of the island could make the task of restocking a dangerous one, but the prevalent opinion among the crew was that the ship of the line would be staying put to provide assistance to the King's Ransom. That ship's docking at Tortuga was also a surprise. Normally, the pirates who, for all intents and purposes, ruled the island would never allow a ship with guardsmen aboard to dock. But money talks, and the supposition was that it had talked very loudly in Tortuga. The reward offered was a large one, and other monies had to have been spread widely to keep the King's Ransom where it was.

  


"Promise me you'll be careful," Rachel said as she kissed Jack goodbye. 

  


"Course, luv," he replied with a grin. "No one's brought me in yet. Don't plan t'let anyone do it now. Savvy?"

  


"Sometimes I think you don't even know the meaning of the word careful," she said. "Don't make me have to come after you."

  


"Don't even think it, pet. You've got the baby to think of. I know it'll be hard for you, these next months, but stay here. Stay safe. The reward for you says unharmed but some of the takers may get a bit overzealous, if you catch my meanin'."

  


"And what about you?" she demanded. "Your poster said dead or alive."

  


"I've been avoidin' bounty hunters near half my life now, luv," he replied. "It's almost a habit by now. And, as I said before, no one's taken me yet."

  


She suddenly pulled his shirt open, exposing the two puckered scars left on his chest by one such attempt. "And what about these?" she asked. "These came much too close."

  


"You've got one of those yerself," he said, pulling her shirt aside to expose her own scar.

  


"That belongs to Claudia, not to me," she replied abruptly. "And it's not the same and you know it!"

  


"I suppose it's not, luv," he sighed. "And you can get as mad at me as you want if it'll keep you from worryin'."

  


"I'm not mad!" she shouted.

  


"Come here, Rachel," he said softly as he stepped forward and enfolded her in his arms. "I'll be back. I'll always be back. Watch the docks. Every time you see a shipment appear there, you'll know I was safe when I ordered it. And, after awhile, I'll appear there myself, and then it'll be but a short trip back to your arms."

  


"Just come back safe," she whispered.

  


Jarod cleared his throat as he came up behind them. "Don't worry, poppet," he said. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

  


"Thank you, Jarod," she replied. "I'll feel better knowing he's not alone. Both of you, be careful."

  


"That we will, lass," Jarod replied.

  


Jack stepped back and bowed slightly to Rachel before taking the rope ladder down to the boat waiting to ferry him, Jarod, Gibbs, and a few other crew members to the dock. She stood and watched him go, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

  


"He'll be back, mi friend," Annamaria said as she stepped up behind Rachel. "Ye know he will."

  


"I wish I did know that," Rachel replied. "It's hard to believe sometimes that I've only been here a little over a month. And other times it seems like I just arrived yesterday. Whenever I think I'm getting a handle on this place, something happens to throw me off. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

  


"I don't tink you'll be findin' that out anytime soon," Annamaria told her.

  


"You can't fool me, Anna," Rachel replied. "You're almost as worried as I am. Your speech betrays you. Your accent only gets that heavy when you're upset about something."

  


"Then mebbe we should try to distract each other, then. Let's go have one of my lady lessons. It'll at least keep our minds off worryin'."

  


"Okay. Maybe it will help to keep busy. But we'll have to skip on the dresses today. Jack doesn't want me in one this close to shore. He says it'll be harder to recognize me in breeches and shirt. Just one of the men, today."

  


"Let's go below. We can have something to eat and practice table manners. I'm still a bit rusty on some o' them."

  


"Then, if lessons are starting, please speak properly, dear," Rachel told her. 

  


"Yes, ma'am," Annamaria replied. "Shall we go below, now?"

  


"But of course."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The small boat pulled up to the dock and was quickly tied off. Gibbs took care of paying the docking fees and giving the crewmen their orders. His job for the day would be to organize the loading of the goods as they were delivered. 

  


"You know what to do," Jack told him. "If there's any sign of trouble, get the Pearl out of here. Come back for us when you can."

  


"Aye, captain, but I'm hopin' it won't come to that," he replied.

  


"As am I," Jarod said. "But it never hurts to plan for the worst."

  


"That it doesn't. Watch yer backs, the both of ye. I wouldn't want t'have t'deal with Rachel should ye not come back."

  


Jack and Jarod left the docks, heading for the stockyards. Jack wanted to get the livestock they would need first. They weren't going to be actually delivered until tomorrow, but it would take time to get them all crated and ready to sail. Ordinarily, the crew made do with salted meats, with maybe a few chickens to start them out, but Rachel needed more than that to keep her and the baby healthy, so the ship's carpenter had boxed off an area of the hold for livestock. Jack ordered chickens, suckling pigs, several lambs, and another goat. Then they were on their way again.

  


Jack pulled up short as they passed a poster with his picture on it. It was a remarkable likeness. If fact, in all the time he'd been a wanted man, he'd never seen a more accurate depiction of himself. With a quick glance around, he pulled down the poster and rolled it up. It would make a nice souvenir one day, when this was all over.

  


The rest of the day went smoothly. Jarod had noticed a few people pointing here and there, but they never stayed in one place very long, and no one seemed to have the courage to try them. It was on their last stop of the day that trouble found them. And it was the last place they would have expected it. 

  


Rachel had asked for wool and needles so that she could knit some things for the baby. Jack was happy to oblige, even if it meant a trip to the textiles shop, which was most frequently visited by the ladies of the town. Amid the stares of the young women present, Jack chose wool in several pastel shades and even asked several of the ladies for advice on what to buy to knit baby clothing. 

"I'm afraid my wife is confined until the babe is born," he told them. "Poor thing's a little on the frail side. Very delicate."

  


"And a shame it is, too," Jarod added. "She's a very pretty girl and her condition just seems to have made her prettier. Absolutely radiant, she is."

  


"I only hope that carrying the babe isn't too much for her," Jack continued. "It would break my heart was anything to happen to her."

  


"Take heart, my friend," Jarod said. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

  


"Oh, I'm sure she will, with such a devoted husband to look after her," one of the ladies told him.

  


The proprietress thought that it was absolutely charming for a man to be shopping for such things, and even gave him a slight discount. It was after they left that the trouble began. There were five young men waiting outside the store for their ladies to complete their business within. Having overheard some of the conversations of women leaving the shop, they decided to have a bit of fun with what they thought would be an easy mark. As Jack exited the shop, one of the young men snatched the package from his hands.

  


"Not a smart move, mate," Jack said as he turned toward the young man. "I'll be havin' my package back, now, if you please."

  


The young man gasped with surprise. "You!" he exclaimed. "You're that bloke on the posters!"

  


It was at that point that Jack noticed that all of them were wearing swords. Of course, the rasp of steel clearing its sheathing was an indication that was very hard to miss.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Rachel and Annamaria went below to retrieve their breakfasts, but, given the nature of the lesson for the day, Rachel decided it would best be held in her cabin. She had taken to keeping the small table there ready for an impromptu romantic dinner. It was smaller than the tables in the dining hall, making it easier for Rachel to observe Annamaria's movements. It was also much more private, which was important if they were to keep these lessons secret. Rachel removed the china from her chest along with the silver and handed it all to Annamaria.

  


"I want to see if you remember how to set a proper table," she said. "The tablecloth and centerpiece are already in place, so you don't have to worry about those. Just put out the place settings for two."

  


Anna set the table and Rachel was pleased with the results. Anna was doing well in her studies. Soon she would be able to fit in almost anywhere she wished to go. They sat and began their meal. The table setting was really much too elaborate for their simple meal, but Annamaria needed to practice with a full setting so a full setting they had. Rachel played the part of the gentleman, as she didn't want to confuse Annamaria as to her role in a formal setting. She poured juice into their glasses, and held Anna's chair for her as a proper gentleman would.

  


"The main thing you need to remember," Rachel said, "is that you work from the outside in." She opened her napkin and placed it in her lap and Annamaria followed suit.

  


"That's one of the things I keep forgetting," Annamaria explained.

  


"Just watch those around you," Rachel told her. "Discreetly, mind you. Take your cues from them. Usually they will serve to remind you of anything you've forgotten. Try to never be the first or the last to begin your meal. Unless, of course, it's a meal for two, when you really will have to be one or the other."

  


They engaged in small talk as they ate their meal. That could be the hardest part for Annamaria if she were ever to attend a formal party ashore. Being at sea most of the time left her woefully ill prepared in the matter of current events. But the girl was quite bright and amazingly flexible. Rachel decided that she would probably be able to bluff her way along, it she ever needed to.

  


"Tell me about the baby," Annamaria said. "You never really told me what the seeress said."

  
  


Rachel smiled. "She knew the moment she looked at me. But there's really not much to tell. She told us that she could probably divine the sex of the baby, but we'd really much rather be surprised."

  


"I don't think I've spent any real time around a pregnant woman since I was but a girl. I'm glad you're to have a proper midwife. Whatever you do, don't go into labor at sea. I'd more than likely be left to handle the delivery and I'm not sure how I would go about it."

  


"I'll probably be going ashore sometime during my eighth month. I'm not looking forward to it."

  


"I doubt you'll be alone when you do. Most years, we take an extended shore leave for the Yuletide holidays. Many of the crew have families ashore and prefer to spend the holiday with them. And it's not the best time for piracy at sea. The ships running at that time of year tend to be well stocked, but they also tend to be well guarded and heavily armed. They run in small fleets as much as possible, several companies joining together for safety. It's best to avoid them altogether, so why not enjoy the holiday festivities ashore?"

  


"I'm so glad you told me that." Rachel smiled with relief. "I was expecting to be alone for the last month and a half as the rest of the crew put back to sea."

  


"You needn't worry about that. Tortuga is home for many of the crew, me included. And most of the others will be scattered about Jamaica and Hispaniola."

  


"And Jack? Where does he call home when he's not at sea?"

  


"I don't think he has a home outside of the Pearl. I've heard that he usually spends most of his holiday in the taverns."

  


"Not this year," Rachel replied with a smile. 

  


Rachel stood to indicate that the lesson was over. They began to clear the table, putting the dishes into a basin to be carried to the kitchen to be washed. They left the basin where Jack's cabin boy would find it, knowing that he would see to it that they were taken care of.

  


"I need to go up on deck for a bit," Rachel said. "I want to see how the restocking is coming along."

  


"You want reassurance that Jack is safe, you mean," Annamaria replied. "Let's go. We can do some sparring up on deck. I've had my lesson. Now it's time for yours."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Rachel was pleased to see the piles of crates and stacks of barrels beginning to accumulate on the docks. It was indeed reassuring to know that Jack had purchased these things and that he had been safe when he had done so. She sighed softly as she watched the crew loading the supplies into the boats to be transported to the Pearl. Restocking the ship was a major operation. The waters closer to the dock were too shallow to accommodate a ship as large as the Black Pearl, so everything would have to be ferried over, boatload by boatload. The hoist was prepared to lift the crates, sacks, and barrels onto the deck, from which they could be loaded into the hold. Every man aboard would be involved with bringing the supplies aboard and stowing them. Even Anna and she would be helping once things were in full swing. For now, though, they were just waiting for the boats to be loaded.

  


She heard the sound of steel on leather from behind her. "Draw your weapon," Annamaria told her. 

  


She turned and drew her own sword, raising it into the defensive posture Jack had taught her. "I'm ready for you," she said.

  


"Good," Annamaria replied. "Jack wants you to practice your defense. You may need it if you should have call to leave the ship."

  


The two women sparred for the better part of two hours. By then, the hoist was busy lifting things onto the deck and the space they were taking up would soon be needed. Rachel took one more opportunity to check the shipments on the dock. She couldn't believe the amount of things there were to be loaded. She had known that it was going to be a big job, but the full enormity of it was only now sinking in as she looked at the mountain of supplies sitting on the dock. But the larger that mountain grew, the better she felt. Jack couldn't possibly be much longer now.

  


Rachel and Annamaria had been given the job of assisting the cooper with his inspections. Every barrel that came aboard had to be checked for leakage. The sacks of grains had to be checked for spoilage and holes. Nearly everything loaded had to be inspected before it could go below. The ship's quartermaster seemed to be everywhere at once. It was his job to see to it that the loading went smoothly and everything was stored in its proper place. The rest of the afternoon was so busy that Rachel had little time to worry. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Jack and Jarod quickly moved to place their backs to one another. It had been a long time since they had fought together, but old habits die hard. Jarod winced slightly as he drew his sword. The injury to his side was not a bad one, but it was still fresh and an injury didn't need to be serious to be painful.

  


The young man who had just dropped Jack's package seemed to appoint himself spokesman for the group. He looked at Jack and the two pirates watched as he visibly puffed himself up. 

  


"Look what we have here, my friends," he said. "This one has quite a handsome reward out for him. What do you say we collect it?"

  


"Are you sure you want to do this, gents?" Jack asked. "Five young popinjays against two seasoned pirates. I think the odds are against you."

"I think we can match you, "the young bravo said. "We've all been taking fencing lessons, and we're getting quite good."

"Did you hear that, mate?" Jack asked. "They've been taking lessons."

"Let's see what you've got then," Jarod told them.

The men began to circle around the two pirates, looking for an opening to strike. Jack casually let the tip of his sword waver, knowing that one ill-considered attack would lead to others. His feint worked as the man in front of him lunged for the opening. Jack quickly brought his blade back up, parrying the blow.

"Not bad," he said. "You almost got me there. But almost is not quite good enough."

"We've only just begun," his opponent replied. "I may still get you yet."

"I think not," Jack told him. "I've had a sword in my hand since I was younger than you are now. I've fought for my life more times than you can imagine. You don't really think you can take me, do you?"

"There are five of us to only two of you."

"Yes, but the two of us are professionals. Killers. Pirates."

Two of the young men broke at his confident demeanor and made very ill-planned attacks. Jack parried one and riposted, taking the man across the abdomen. 

"First blood!" he cried. "You've proved your no coward, mate. Play it smart and concede defeat now. I'd hate to have to kill one as young as you."

Jarod took the other attack, parrying as he stuck out his foot. The other man's sword went flying as he tripped and went down on his arse.

"Come now," he taunted. "How can you expect to bring down the great Captain Jack Sparrow if you can't even hold on to your blade? Go on, now. Pick it up and try again."

The fight had begun to attract some attention and the young man looked around in embarrassment as he dusted himself off. He suddenly wasn't so sure this was a good idea. The pirate had bested him easily. And was now allowing him to retrieve his weapon. Perhaps what people said about the better part of valor and living to fight another day held true. He picked up his weapon, but was not too eager to rejoin the battle.

Jack turned back to the self-appointed spokesman of the group. "You want to try next?" he asked. "One on one, what do you say?"

The man paled at the thought of taking on the pirate captain all alone, but his pride would not let him back down. "Alright!" he cried. "One on one it is!"

The two of them separated off, giving themselves some space to maneuver. They began to circle one another warily.

"Nice footwork," Jack commented. "I bet you're top of your class."

"Yes, I am," the young man responded. "So kind of you to notice." He feinted to Jack's left, trying to draw him out of position.

"But your feints are a bit on the sloppy side. Did you really expect me to fall for that?"

They circled again, keeping their eyes glued to one another. Jack feinted to his opponent's right leg. The ploy worked and he quickly reversed his stroke, slicing along the man's left arm.

"There you go," he said. "That's how it's done. Now you have a souvenir. When yer old and gray, you can tell your grandchildren about the day you fought the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"If you'd please, sir," the frightened young man began. "I'd like to ask you a question."

"Go right ahead," Jack responded. "Always happy to help enlighten our youth."

"Why haven't you killed any of us? It's becoming painfully obvious to me that you could have done so at any time. I thought you were a dangerous man, not to be crossed."

Jack smiled. "I am. Quite dangerous. But only when there's need to be. Sorry to tell you this, but you and your friends have just given my mate and me a bit of sport. I see no reason to kill you for that. I notice there are only two of you left now. I wonder where the others went. I'd advise you to take your leave, now. I'm afraid, as much fun as this has been, that the attention it's attracting may be detrimental to my health, if you catch my meanin'. I just may have to get serious if you take up too much more of my time."

The young man lowered his blade. "Thank you, sir, for the lesson," he said. Motioning to his remaining compatriot, he walked quickly away.

"We'd best be off," Jarod said. "This crowd is bound to attract unwelcome attention."

"Not without my package," Jack answered, reaching down to retrieve the bundle from the ground.

"Oh, oh," Jack said. "Perhaps we'd best make ourselves scarce." 

Jarod directed his glance to where Jack was looking. His eyes took in the bright red coats of the King's Guard. There were nearly a dozen of them and they were headed right for them.

They fled down the street, keeping one step ahead of the guardsmen. As they turned a corner, they came to a gate in a garden wall. They were through it quickly, and closed it rapidly behind them. And all too soon after, the guards following them trooped by.


	23. Sanctuary

Chapter Twenty-Six: Sanctuary

  
  


"Can I help you?" asked a soft voice behind them.

  


They whirled to face the voice, and saw a petite young woman in front of them. She carried a cane and seemed to be looking past them. Jarod was the first to realize that she was blind.

  


"We're sorry to bother you," he said. "We were being chased by a group of thugs out for our purses. Your garden wall seemed to offer safety so we took it. We meant no imposition."

  


"Don't be silly," she replied. "If my garden was a haven to you, I'm only glad it was there when you needed it."

  


"Thank you, kind lady," Jack told her. "As soon as it is safe to do so, we'll be on our way and trouble you no more."

  


"Nonsense," she said. "You should wait to be sure your assailants are out of the area. Why don't you both come inside and have some tea while you wait?"

  


"How do you know you can trust us?" Jarod asked. "For all you know, we could mean you harm."

  


"I've learned to trust what my senses tell me," she said. "And you have a kind voice. I don't believe either of you mean me harm. Though I'm not sure I believe that you've been totally forthcoming with me either."

  


"I would that we could be, milady," he replied. "But trust that we have our reasons."

  


"Then let's leave it at that and go inside for that tea," she said. "I just baked some fresh muffins this morning and a full batch is too much for just me. Perhaps you'd like to share them."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack told her. "That would be most kind." 

"My name is Belinda Hanes," she told them. "Welcome to my home."

  


"Jarod Phillips," Jarod said as he took her arm. "And my friend there is Jack . . . Spalding."

  


They walked into the house together and Belinda invited them to sit while she prepared the tea. 

  


"Can I help you with anything?" Jarod asked.

  


"I can handle the tea," she replied. "But if you'd like to put the muffins and honey on the table, they're right over there on the counter."

  


Jarod placed the muffins and honey on the table and was soon followed by Belinda carrying the sugar, lemon wedges, and clotted cream.

  


"The tea needs to steep for a bit," she said. "So how long have you gentlemen been in our fair town?"

  


"We just put into dock this morning." Jack told her. "We're sailors on one of the ship's in the harbor. We've got a few hours leave so we decided to have a look around."

  


"I'm so sorry that you had to run into ruffians on your journey. It doesn't look well for Port Jameson. It's normally such a quiet place, but I suppose every town has its bad eggs."

  


"To be sure," Jack said. "Some more than others as well. I'm sure your town is a wonderful place. I'll try not to let one bad experience sway me."

  


"Thank you," Belinda replied. "It's really a nice town. Most of the people are kindly and generous, or so they have been to me. Having been blind all of my life, I have to rely on other ways of judging people, and judging them by their actions seems to work best, I've found."

  


"It is a shame that your eyes have betrayed you," Jarod told her. "They're actually quite beautiful."

  


"Thank you," she said. "I've been told they're my best feature, but I've never seen them for myself. Excuse me, I think the tea should be ready to pour out."

  


She rose and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the teapot and placed it on the table along with three cups and saucers. Jack raised his eyebrows at Jarod. He'd never seen his friend like this before. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of their hostess.

  


"Tea is served," she said as she poured tea into each of the cups. "Please, help yourselves to whatever you desire."

  


Jack smiled at the effect her innocent words were having on Jarod. His eyes were alight. He seemed to be utterly captivated by her.

  


"Thank you, milady," Jarod said as he reached for a muffin and the clotted cream.

  


"I'm only too glad for the company," she said.

  


"I have difficulty believing that a lady such as yourself would ever want for company," Jarod replied.

  


"Alas," she said. "Many of the young gentlemen of the town take my blindness to be an infirmity. A blind woman is seldom seen as someone to be courted or wooed. For, wouldn't my blindness be a burden to them? I'm afraid my life is a bit of a lonely one."

  


"I'm so sorry to hear that," Jarod said. "If the men of this town knew what they were missing, they would beat a path to your door, I'm sure."

  


"Why thank you for the kind words, sir," she replied. "You flatter me."

  


"You deserve to be flattered, Belinda," he told her. "If I were still single, I would do more than flatter you. I would do all in my power to sweep you off your feet."

  


"My goodness," she exclaimed. "You are a bold one. Your wife is a lucky woman, I'm sure."

  


"No," he said. "I'm the lucky one. You remind me somewhat of her. The same elegant beauty. The same quiet strength. I miss her greatly. I hope to be able to go home to her soon. I would never leave her if I had my choice, but a man must earn a living, and sailing is all I know."

  


"Then I hope for both of your sakes that you make it home soon. Would either of you like more tea?"

  


"I'm afraid we have no more time," Jack replied. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Miss Hanes, but we really should be getting back to our ship."

  


"Very well, if you must. Do drop by again if you ever find yourself nearby. I would love to talk to you some more. Perhaps you could tell me what life at sea is like."

  


"Very lonely, milady," Jarod told her. "Very lonely indeed."

  
  



	24. At Home in Her Arms

Chapter Twenty-Seven: At Home in Her Arms

  


"Jack!" Rachel cried as she spied him on the dock. "Anna, he's home!"

"So he is." Annamaria smiled. "I told you he'd be back. Jack Sparrow is not an easy man to pin down."

Rachel grinned. "Not true," she said. "I've done it many times."

"Aye, but you've an advantage," Annamaria replied dryly. "Just let someone else try that."

"Oh, no. No one's going to pin Jack Sparrow down but me."

She watched as Jack stepped into the rowboat. Just ten more minutes and he would be back in her arms. He looked up and waved to her with a grin. She raised her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss, then watched as the rowboat pushed away from the dock. Loading was still going on all around her, but she was lost to them for now. Dusk was swiftly descending and they would have to give it up soon, in any case. Those ashore were already returning save for a few men left to guard the remaining supplies left on the dock. The reloading would resume at dawn and probably would be finished by sunset tomorrow. Then they would be away from here and out to sea again, with no need to go ashore for at least another month.

The rowboat glided through the water toward the Black Pearl. Rachel watched as it came closer and closer, until it bumped softly into the side of the ship. Jack was on his feet and up the ladder in a matter of moments and she threw herself at him to be enfolded warmly in his embrace.

"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, luv," he said. "I'm back, safe and sound, just like I promised."

"What's that?" she asked. A rolled up paper that had been tucked in his belt fell to the deck.

"Just a little souvenir," Jack told her. "One for each of us, actually. I picked up yours on my way back."

He unrolled the papers and showed them to her.

"Oh, Jack," she gasped as she looked at her picture. It was drawn in ink and then colored with some kind of wash. It was almost like looking at a portrait of herself. "He really means to bring me in, doesn't he?"

"I told you he did, luv. And money seems to be no object. He's spending a small fortune just on the posters. They're all over the place. What I want to know is, how did he get such an accurate depiction of me? I've never seen a better drawing, and my mug's been on many of these things, I assure you."

"Roll them back up, Jack," she pleaded. "I'm sure that, one day, I'll find them to be quite amusing. But for now, they make my skin crawl. I don't like just how much trouble he's going to over this. He's a determined man, Jack. I'm wondering if it's just a matter of time until he gets what he wants."

"He wants you, Rachel," he said. "And that's the one thing I'll never let him have."

He folded her back into his arms. "Don't worry, pet," he said. "We'll be back to sea on the morning after next."

She snuggled up against him.

"Yer a lucky man, mate," Jarod said as he walked up to them. "I sometimes wish Ellie could come with me when I sail. But I don't think it would work with the two little ones runnin' about."

Rachel turned in Jack's embrace and looked at him. "You really miss her, don't you?" she asked. "When were you last home?"

"It's been about two months, now," he replied. "I've been savin' up what I can. I left her enough t'last about a year or so. I'm hopin' t'be able to settle down for a few months by then."

"I don't know how ye do it, mate," Jack told him. "S'why I always avoided entanglements."

"Hate t'tell ye this, chum," Jarod replied. "But ye look pretty entangled t'me right now."

"So I am." He kissed Rachel softly on the ear. "But she loves the sea almost as much as me. I don't think I'll ever need worry about losing her ashore."

"What are ye gonna do when the babe comes?" Jarod asked.

"We'll manage," Rachel said. "We'll have to. I couldn't live ashore."

"The babe will be a pirate, just like his mum and dad. He'll have the sea in his blood."

"He?" Rachel asked.

"Or she," Jack hastily corrected himself. "The little tyke will have the whole crew t'play with."

"How old are your children, Jarod?" Rachel asked. 

"JJ is four, and Emily is two," he replied. "We hadn't really planned to have kids, but you know how those things go. I'd never planned on fallin' fer her either. But here we are."

"So what was in yer head back there then, mate," Jack asked, tilting his chin toward the shore. "I was wonderin' if maybe I should leave the two of you alone." 

"She reminded me so much of Ellie," Jarod replied. "Those same dark silky waves. Her eyes were even the same color."

"You boys seem to have lost me," Rachel interjected. "Who are you talking about?"

"Just someone we met ashore," Jack told her. "Jarod was quite taken with her. Told her he would sweep her off her feet if he didn't have the missus at home."

"Something tells me I may want to know more about this meeting," Rachel told him. "Is there any reason why I should feel that way, Jack?"

"Just a little run in with some young bucks wantin' t'prove themselves," he replied. "Unfortunately, the noise attracted some attention and we had to beat a fast retreat. We found a nice quiet garden to take shelter in, but it turned out to be already occupied. Fortunately, the lady occupyin' it was a friendly sort. She invited us in for tea and biscuits."

"And were you planning to tell me about this?" she asked.

"Didn't want t'worry you, luv," he said. "Ye've been frettin' enough, without hearing about things like that."

"You can't coddle me, Jack," she told him. "I won't be able to relax at all if I think you're hiding things from me."

"Sorry, luv. I'll try my best, but honesty is not my best trait. Just doesn't come natural, if you know what I mean."

"Honesty isn't the problem. Just don't get so overprotective that I can't breathe."

"You remind me somewhat of Ellie, too, poppet," Jarod interjected. "Yer a real spitfire when ye get wound up over something. I'm just glad yer temper's not directed at me anymore."

"Where is Ellie?" Rachel asked. "You've never told us where you hang that hat of yours when you're not at sea."

"Barbados," he said. "Most beautiful island in all the Caribbean."

"Well, then," Jack told him. "We know where to head for when we need to make port again."

"That sounds good, mate. Even if I can't stay fer awhile, a couple days would be more than welcome."

"I'd like to meet her, if I could," Rachel said.

"We'll see about that," Jarod told her. "You've got a price on you. We'll have to make sure it's safe first."

"Not you, too!" she said. "I'll go in men's clothes with my hair tied up. No one will even recognize me. You saw that poster. Everyone's going to be looking for an elegant young woman, not a scruffy young boy."

"We don't want to rely too much on that, luv," Jack said. "But maybe we'll give it a try. Let's wait and see what the situation is once we get there."

"And when will that be?" she asked. "How long will the supplies last us?"

"About three months, give or take." He turned to look at Jarod. "Good enough, mate?"

"It'll have to be," he replied. "At least I have something to look forward to. If I was still with Blakely, I'd be lucky to make it back in a year."

"That's too long for a man to go without his woman," Jack told him.

"Or seeing his children," Rachel added.

"Three months, then," Jarod said. "I guess I can hold out that long." He grinned. "Just so long as I don't have to watch the two of you melt into each other. I'm gettin' out o' here before ye start t'make me homesick again."

Jack looked into Rachel's eyes as Jarod walked away. "Well, luv," he said. "Shall we go melt into each other in private?"

She let a smile crawl slowly across her face. "That sounds like heaven," she said. "I haven't melted into anyone all day."


	25. A Musical Interlude

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Musical Interlude

The second day of loading did not go nearly as smoothly as the first. For some reason, it seemed that the crew could not manage to work around one another without mishaps. Several crates were broken open as they were dropped, often on unsuspecting feet. The cooper was kept busy doing repairs. Moods were deteriorating and tempers were flaring. Finally, around midday, Jack called a break.

"Heave to, ya mangy dogs!" he called out.

Everyone dropped what they were doing, sometimes quite literally, to listen to their Captain.

"We all seem t'be havin' a bit of a bad day, today," Jack told them. "What I propose is that we break for luncheon, then come back and start over fresh. Savvy?"

The crew breathed a sigh of relief and started below.

"I just don't get it," Rachel said. "Everyone usually works together so well."

"Notice anything missing today, luv?" Jack asked her.

"Now that you mention it, something does seem different, though I can't quite place my finger on it."

"No music," he said. "Crazy George left us yesterday. Said all that reward money was going to make life dangerous aboard the Pearl. His new ship sailed at dawn."

"That's it. It's been so quiet, even with all the noise."

"I've got Gibbs out right now, working on recruiting. We really need that fiddler if we're to get any work done today. I don't know if I've ever seen the crew in a worse mood."

"Captain!" the lookout called. "It's Mr. Gibbs, sir. He's on the docks, now."

"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed. He went to the rail to examine the new man. The new fiddler stood next to Gibbs, his fiddle safely ensconced in its case. They climbed into the rowboat and headed for the Pearl.

"If all goes well, we should be able to leave with tomorrow's tide," Jack said. "I don't think I've ever turned down a crewman that Gibbs brought aboard, so we should have our music for the afternoon's labors."

"I'll be glad to put back to sea," Rachel replied. "I wish we could stay there forever."

"As long as we can, luv," Jack told her. "We'll supplement our supplies with raids when we can, but eventually we will have to make landfall again."

"I know that," she said. "I just want us to be safe."

Jack put his arms around her. "We're never really safe, luv. You know that. The life of a pirate is not conducive to being safe. Anything can happen out there. A raid could go wrong. Hell, a storm could take us down. We'll never have a picket fence. All we can do is be together and enjoy life as best we can. Savvy?"

Rachel smiled. "Savvy," she said. 

Ten minutes later, Jack was squaring off with his new crewman. The fiddler, who gave his name as Petey Strings, seemed a bit clean for a pirate, but explained that he had spent a year ashore for health reasons. Pneumonia had nearly taken him, but now that he had his health back, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sea. "I'll expect you to play for the crew this afternoon," Jack told him. "The morning's work has been a nightmare without a fiddle to set the pace. If the afternoon's any better because of yeh, you've got the job."

He turned to Gibbs. "Take Petey here down to the galley. The men are taking their meal right now. Let 'em get acquainted."

The rest of the afternoon was much more productive. The new fiddler set a quick working pace, keeping to upbeat music. The loading was complete well before sunset. The Black Pearl set sail with the dawn as Rachel slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks were uneventful. The sea was calm and the breezes plentiful. It was only when they set a course for their return to Tortuga that they met another ship. The Lady Coramonde was a small ship and deemed a perfect target. Only one shot was needed to cow the ship and boarding was accomplished without bloodshed. Supplies were taken aboard as well as jewelry and valuables. Enough for another two weeks or so at sea.

Rachel sat in the cabin examining the contents of a chest that had been brought aboard in the raid. It was full of very fine men's clothing. Everything from boots to waistcoats to wigs to tricorn hats was contained within. Enough to make up a gentleman several times over. The door opened and Jack walked through it followed closely by Jared. 

"I really don't want a confrontation this time around," Jack said. "Just me is one thing, but we're dealing with Rachel and the babe, here."

"Rachel herself suggested part of the solution," Jarod replied. "She makes a pretty, but believable, boy. Perhaps we should send her alone."

"No way," Jack responded. "Way too risky. She could still be recognized. Or just plain accosted for that matter."

"Send Annamaria with her then," Jarod suggested. "You know she'd protect her."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Rachel asked.

Jack looked down at her, sitting on the floor with men's clothing scattered around her. "Of course, luv," he replied.

"I've always wanted to see how you clean up," she smiled as she held up a frock coat. "If I'm to play the boy, how about you play the gentleman?"

"Clothes won't be enough, luv," he said.

Jarod laughed as he saw the glint in Rachel's eye. "No, they won't," he said. "But somehow, I don't think that's all she has in mind."

Jack looked at Rachel. "I don't like that look in yer eye, luv. What is it that yer plannin' for old Jack?"

She stood up and walked to him, putting her hands on his hips. "Oh, not much. Just a bath."

"And what else?" he asked.

"Well, maybe I could wash your hair for you."

"Go on," he said.

"Have you ever had your hair brushed by someone else?" she asked. 

A look of terror crossed his face as his hands went to his head. "Oh, luv, ye don't mean . . . ?"

Jarod laughed again at Jack's expression. "Aye, cap'n, I think she does. She's out to make a gentleman of ye, at least for a day." He looked at Rachel. "Thanks for the laugh, poppet. I'll be waitin' t'see if he lets you pull it off."

She ran her hands up his chest. "Please, Jack?" she purred. "I could help you with your bath. And then brush out your hair. I bet it's like silk when it's brushed."

"But, me trinkets, luv," he whined. "We haven't been separated in a long time."

"I'll personally put them all right back as soon as we come back," she promised. "You'd look so handsome in that coat."

"But, luv," he began.

"And brushing your hair would be so much fun. Who knows what it could lead to."

"Oh, Rachel, that's hitting below the belt, luv," he said.

"I know," she answered. "But is it working?"

He sighed. "Aye, it is. But just for one day, you understand. As soon as we're back, it all goes right back where it belongs."

"Wouldn't dream of having it otherwise," she said. She turned to Jarod with a sly smile. "And just in case we are spotted, there's an outfit in there for you, too."

The smile on Jarod's face faded. "Awww, poppet," he said. "That's not nice. I don't have a sweet little missy like you t'help me into it."

"Please?" she said. 

Jack smiled. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to do it alone. "She's right, mate," he said. "If we do happen to be recognized, we may need someone to back us up. And you do seem to be just about the right size."

"Yer enjoyin' this way too much," Jarod replied.

"You know what they say, mate," Jack answered. "Misery loves company."

"Aye, that it does, so I suppose I'm t'be yours. When do I get the bathtub?"

"In the morning," Rachel replied with a grin. "Jack will be using it tonight."

"Then I'll be taking my leave," he said. "I'll need some time t'comb me own tangles out. And I'll take the blue coat, t'match my eyes, y'know?"

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Jarod. The blue it is."

As Jarod closed the door, Rachel turned to Jack. "This is going to be so much fun," she grinned.

"For you, perhaps," he responded. "Ye'd best make it worth my while, luv. Or I just might resent all that fun ye'll be havin'."

She stepped in close and kissed him softly. "Oh, I'll definitely make it worth your while."

  


A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I've discovered that I hate writing the middle story. I've got the whole ending in my head, but getting there is the problem. Thank you all for your patience. I haven't received any death threats yet.

By the way, anyone have any news on that blow up doll I mentioned?

Next chapter is Adultfanfiction.net only folks. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
